You're Not a Murderer
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Setelah perang berakhir, segala sesuatunya mulai berubah. Awal yang baru akan segera dimulai. Apa saja yang akan terjadi? Fic ketigaku. Chap.9 update!-COMPLETE! Langsung aja, Read and Review, please..
1. You're not a murderer

Disclaimer : kalo tante Rowling mau ngasi Draco buat saya juga pasti saya terima kok. =D

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Fic ketiga Dramione-ku. Aku suka sekali membuat fic Dramione. Aku persembahkan fic ini buat semua pecinta Dramione. Aku membuat ini segera setelah fic keduaku selesai. Hanya baru sempat di publish sekarang. Mungkin memang terburu-buru, tapi kuharap kalian menikmatinya. Aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Selamat membaca…Review please..  
**

**You're not a Murderer**

Hermione Granger melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Dalam hatinya dia berharap dapat menemukan orang yang sedang dicarinya. Dia sudah melihat dimana orang itu melalui Marauder's Map milik Harry dan dia hanya berharap orang itu masih berada disana.

Hermione menelusuri koridor di lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar mandi Mrytle Merana. Disitu dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang berdiri tepat didepan wastafel yang menjadi jalan masuk ke Kamar Rahasia. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggiran kanan-kiri wastafel. Rambut pirangnya tampak berantakan dan wajahnya tampak frustasi.

Perlahan Hermione mendekati orang itu. Draco Malfoy masih belum menyadari kehadiran Hermione di belakangnya. Posisi Draco membelakangi pintu masuk tempat Hermione berdiri tadi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy berbalik dengan terkejut mendengar suara Hermione. Ekspresinya segera berubah dingin melihat Hermione. Matanya abu-abu nya menatap tajam Hermione.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah dan sedang kau lakukan, Malfoy," kata Hermione lagi.

Draco mencibir, "Oh ya? Apa yang kau ketahui, Granger?"

"A-aku-aku tahu kau yang memberikan kalung itu kepada Katie Bell. Aku, Harry dan Ron melihatmu pergi ke Borgin and Burkes di Knockturn Alley. Aku tahu kau meminta kepada Borgin untuk menyimpan kalung tersebut untukmu dan pastilah kau yang memberikannya pada Katie, entah bagaimana caranya," ujar Hermione.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu, Granger? Untuk apa aku repot-repot mau mengirimkan kalung kepada Bell?" Cemooh Draco.

"Kalung itu terkutuk, Malfoy! Kau tidak memberikannya kepada Katie hanya untuk melihat kalung itu menjadi hiasan di lehernya! Kau pasti memiliki tujuan dan aku yakin itu adalah rencanamu!" Seru Hermione.

Untuk beberapa detik, Hermione yakin dia melihat wajah Draco yang sudah pucat semakin memutih. Tapi kemudian Draco kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dan coba kau katakan padaku, untuk apa aku melakukan itu, Granger?" Suara Draco terdengar tajam dan berbahaya. Hermione bergidik sedikit mendengarnya.

"Unt-untuk m-membunuh Professor Dumbledore," bisik Hermione pelan.

"Kenapa aku mau membunuh professor Dumbledore?" Tanya Draco, masih dengan suaranya yang berbahaya.

Hermione menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, Malfoy. H-Harrylah yang pertama mengatakannya dan awalnya aku berpikir itu karena dia memang selalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Tapi, setelah kuselidiki lagi, mungkin—mungkin Harry benar bahwa k-kau adalah pelahap maut menggantikan ayahmu."

Draco tertawa melengking, "Jadi kau dan Potty beranggapan bahwa aku adalah pelahap maut? Apa bukti atas tuduhanmu dan si Potty, Granger?"

"A-aku melihatmu di Borgin and Burkes dan k-kau menunjukkan sesuatu pada Borgin yang membuat Borgin ketakutan. Harry berpendapat bahwa kau menunjukkan tanda kegelapan di tanganmu padanya. Kemudian, pada saat Slughorn mengadakan pesta Natal, Harry mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Sn-"

"Jadi si Potty itu pasti menguping,kan?" Seru Draco.

"Ya,itu benar. Dan bisakah kau mengakui semuanya Malfoy?" Balas Hermione, "Kau berniat membunuh Dumbledore dan kau sudah mencelakakan orang lain karena rencanamu itu, Malfoy! Pertama Katie, kemudian Ron!"

"Oh, jadi kau mengejarku kemari untuk si Weasel itu, Granger? Kau begitu bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah membuatnya celaka? Sungguh romantis, " ujar Draco dengan gaya sarkastiknya.

"Cukup, Malfoy! Akui saja semuanya bahwa itu semua adalah perbuatanmu! Akui saja bahwa kau—bahwa k-kau adalah p-pelahap maut," ujar Hermione, "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Malfoy."

"Oh ya? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku, Granger? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Jangan berani-berani berdiri di depanku dan berkata dengan sok bahwa kau mengetahui segalanya tentang aku! Dasar kau Darah-Lumpur-Sok-Tahu!" Bentak Draco.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentangku, Granger? Apa kau tahu bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan mengancam akan membunuhku dan keluargaku jika aku tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugasku? Membunuh Dumbledore! Apa kau juga tahu bagaimana dia menyiksaku dengan Crucio? Apa kau juga tahu bahwa dia menyiksa ibuku di depan mataku ketika aku menolak melaksanakan tugasku? Dan, ya, kalau kau memang mau tahu, kalau ini bisa membuatmu puas," Draco mendekati Hermione dang menyingkapkan lengan jubah tangan kirinya,"lihat!"

Hermione bisa melihat Tanda Kegelapan terukir disana, di lengan kiri Draco Malfoy. Tanda Kegelapan hitam itu terlihat sangat jelas di kulit pucat Malfoy.

'Harry benar, Malfoy adalah pelahap maut,' batin Hermione. Dia merasakan suatu kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tidak dapat diartikannya ketika melihat Tanda Kegelapan tersebut.

"Lihat? Kau puas sekarang, Granger? Sekarang kau bisa pergi dan ceritakan pada Potty dan Weasel. Oh, mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia mendengarnya bukan?" Seru Draco. Dia berjalan menjauhi Hermione dan kembali menuju wastafel tempat dia berdiri tadi. Disitu dia menjerit frustasi.

Hermione bergidik mendengar jeritan seorang Draco Malfoy yang terdengar seperti lengkingan putus asa dan itu menyayat hatinya. Hermione merasa bersalah. Dia tidak tahu seberapa berat beban yang harus ditanggung Malfoy demi keluarganya. Dia baru merasakan bahwa Malfoy pastilah sangat mencintai keluarganya, terutama ibunya.

"M-Malfoy, A-aku minta maaf. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu. Aku tidak tahu seberapa berat beban yang harus kau tanggung demi keluargamu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa k-kau—kau disiksa oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Malfoy," ujar Hermione pelan.

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani oleh Darah-Lumpur kotor sepertimu!" Umpat Draco sambil kembali membelakangi Hermione supaya gadis itu tidak bisa melihat bahwa airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Hermione terdiam sesaat mendengar umpatan Draco. Berbagai perasaan dan pikiran berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"K-kau benar-benar akan membunuh Dumbledore?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Sesaat, Hermione berani bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar isakan dari arah Draco.

"Kau—kau bukan pembunuh, Draco," ujar Hermione pelan, menyebut nama kecil pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyebut namaku dengan mulutmu yang kotor!" Bentak Draco.

"Oh, baiklah Mister Malfoy," ujar Hermione dingin, sebelum tatapannya kembali melembut dan menunggu Draco kembali bicara.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Granger. Aku harus melakukannya. Kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikan tugasku, dia akan membunuhku. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Draco terdengar sangat frustasi dalam mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Menyeberanglah ke pihak yang benar, Malfoy. Dumbledore dan Orde Phoenix akan melindungimu. Mereka akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Kau akan selamat," bujuk Hermione.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Granger. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dumbledore tidak akan bisa melindungiku. Jika bukan aku yang membunuhnya, maka akan ada orang lain yang membunuhnya. Dan—dan..."

Draco tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Hermione sudah menghambur memeluknya. Draco terpaku di tempatnya. Dia merasakan kehangatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, dia merasa tenang. Tapi kemudian dia sadar akan siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku, DARAH-LUMPUR KOTOR!" Draco mendorong Hermione menjauh darinya.

"Oh, Malfoy, m-maafkan aku. A-aku—aku hanya…"

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Bentak Draco.

Sebelum Hermione berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya, Draco Malfoy masih sempat melihat wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata.

.

.

.

**Draco Malfoy POV**

Aku berhasil!

Lihat aku, sekarang aku berdiri di Menara Astronomi, mengacungkan tongkatku pada Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolahku, penyihir yang paling ditakuti Pangeran Kegelapan, penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa, penyihir yang mengalahkan Grindelwald, atau apapun lagi julukan untuknya. Kini dia hanyalah seorang laki-laki tua yang tidak berdaya dibawah ancaman tongkatku.

Aku siap untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi-kenapa? Kenapa aku belum juga melakukannya?

Kenapa aku justru mengulur waktu dengan berbincang-bincang dengan Dumbledore mengenai usaha-usahaku untuk membunuhnya, walaupun tongkatku masih teracung padanya. Dumbledore membicarakan itu semua dengan santai, seakan-akan aku teman lamanya yang sedang dijamu untuk minum bersama.

Kenapa aku—tidak bisa membunuhnya?

Aku justru teringat pada Granger. Aku bisa melihat kembali wajahnya saat membujukku untuk membatalkan niatku. Aku bisa merasakan kembali hangat pelukannya. Aku seakan bisa mendengar suaranya berkata,

"Kau bukan pembunuh, Draco."

Tidak—tidak-aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan darah-lumpur itu. Demi Nama Pangeran Kegelapan yang Agung, aku tidak boleh memikirkan gadis muggle itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menggagalkan rencanaku, usahaku selama ini.

'Ayo, Draco Malfoy! Bunuh dia sekarang!' Pikiranku terus menerus berteriak untuk segera membunuh Dumbledore, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku justru menurunkan tongkatku, tidak sepenuhnya, hanya sedikit.

Tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukan apa-apa, terdengar langkah-langkah kaki menaiki tangga dan kemudian aku terdorong minggir oleh empat orang berbaju hitam. Aku tahu siapa mereka, tentu saja. Mereka adalah pelahap maut yang berhasil ku selundupkan masuk ke dalam kastil ini.

Para pelahap maut itu memuji hasil kerjaku yang sudah membuat Dumbledore tersudut, tampak tidak berdaya, dan tanpa tongkat sihir. Mereka menyuruhku untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasku.

Aku-tidak-bisa-melakukannya!

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang! Tidak dengan bayang-bayang Granger dalam kepalaku sekarang. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya berkata hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Kau bukan pembunuh, Draco."

Tanganku bergetar hebat sekali. Bahkan untuk mengecungkan tongkat sihirku pada Dumbledore pun aku tak sanggup.

Saat salah satu pelahat maut menyuruhku untuk menyingkir, pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka dan di sana berdiri Severus Snape.

Yang selanjutnya ku ketahui adalah Snape mengangkat tongkat sihirnya pada Dumbledore dan merapal Kutukan Kematian. Aku melihat pancaran sinar hijau dari tongkat Snape menghantam telak Dumbledore.

Aku gagal…

Dumbledore terbunuh, tapi bukan aku yang membunuhnya.

Aku bukan pembunuh, kau tahu itu, Granger?

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Snape menyambar Draco pada tengkuknya dan memaksanya masuk lewat pintu lebih dulu dari pelahap maut yang lain. Bersama-sama, mereka meninggalkan Menara Astronomi. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi debu. Separo langit-langit dari koridor yang mereka lewati tampaknya sudah runtuh.

Pertempuran sedang berlangsung seru di depan mereka. Draco mencari-cari, dia harus melihatnya dulu sebelum pergi. Draco mendengar Snape berteriak, _"Sudah selesai, waktunya pergi!" _dan kemudian Snape menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju tikungan di ujung koridor.

Dan itu dia!

Draco melihatnya sekilas sebelum dia membelok di tikungan. Gadis itu sedang menatapnya sebelum kembali menangkis kutukan dari salah satu pelahap maut (Draco mengenali pelahap maut itu sebagai Alecto). Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi tatapan Hermione saat itu tidak dapat dilupakan Draco. Tatapan itu memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Draco mencelos saat melihat tatapan itu.

'Dia akan tahu nanti, kalau bukan aku yang membunuh Dumbledore,' batin Draco kemudian. Dia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa perih mengingat Granger.

Severus Snape dan Draco Malfoy masih terus berlari. Sebentar lagi mereka akan melewati gerbang dan mereka akan bisa ber-Dissapparate. Mereka juga tahu bahwa di belakang, Harry Potter sedang mengejar mereka. Snape memberitahu Draco tadi selagi mereka berlari, bahwa Potter berada di tempat kejadian, di Menara Astronomi.

Draco merasa kacau sekarang. Dia merasa takut akan entah apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan terhadap dirinya karena bukan dia yang membunuh Dumbledore. Di sisi lain, dia merasa lega karena dia tidak membunuh. Dia merasa mentalnya belum cukup untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, belum lagi dengan tekanan batin yang di alaminya saat menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Dan—Granger, Draco tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasakan perih dalam hatinya saat melihat tatapan Granger tadi.

Kenapa dia harus memikirkannya sekarang?

'Tidak—Aku tidak boleh memikirkan darah-lumpur itu. Aku harus melupakannya.' Pikir Draco ,'Tapi—kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya dari pikiranku? Tidak, aku tidak mungkin—oh, lupakan dia sekarang, Draco Malfoy!'

Detik berikutnya, Draco mendengar Harry meneriakkan mantra bius ke arah Snape dan meluncur melewati kepalanya.

"Lari, Draco!" Teriak Snape.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Draco segera berlari menuju gerbang. Sebentar lagi, dia akan bisa pergi ke tempat ibunya di Malfoy Manor. Dan itu berarti, dia juga akan segera menghadapi Pangeran Kegelapan, karena sudah beberapa kali Malfoy Manor dijadikan markas para pelahap maut.

Gerbang Hogwarts sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum Draco melewati gerbang ketika dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya,

"Draco Malfoy!"

Walau dalam jarak yang cukup jauh pun Draco tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang yang meneriakkan namanya itu. Dia selalu mengingat suaranya. Suara yang membujukknya untuk membatalkan niatnya membunuh Dumbledore, suara yang membuatnya tidak sanggup membunuh Dumbledore.

Draco yakin dialah orangnya. Ketika dia menoleh saat sudah melewati gerbang, dia melihat di kejauhan, di bawah pancaran mantra-mantra yang bertaburan, rambut cokelat lebat menghiasi wajah Hermione Granger yang tersenyum sedih pada Draco.

Dan Draco ber-Dissapparate pergi.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N: Seperti biasa, aku membutuhkan review kalian untuk koreksi ada kekurangan apa. Aku sengaja membuat Draco menolak pelukan Hermione karena disini kan Draco masih anti-darah-lumpur, jadi pasti dia menolak jika disentuh oleh Hermione walaupun dia bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Itu sih pendapatku…Apakah aneh untuk kalian? Menurut kalian apakah fic ini perlu dilanjutkan ke chapter 2? Apakah ending seperti ini sudah cukup? beritahu aku lewat review. Thanx..:)

Thanx to read. Review please…


	2. I can't forget you

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Haii..Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview chapter 1 dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah dukung aku buat nglanjutin fic ini jadi multichap. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^.Chapter 2 ini langsung masuk ke Deathly Hallows. Kalian akan menemukan beberapa kalimat yang persis seperti dalam buku, hanya saja ada bagian yang ceritanya saya ubah sendiri. Chapter ini pembuka di Deathly Hallows. Nah, Read and Review, please.**

**Ket: **_Tulisan miring_ : suara-suara dan mimpi.

* * *

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Kau hanyalah anak nakal yang haus perhatian."**

**Malfoy Manor**

Malfoy Manor adalah rumah mewah milik keluarga Malfoy. Draco Malfoy telah melewati masa kecilnya yang bahagia bersama kedua orangtuanya di rumah ini. Malfoy Manor memiliki halaman yang luas dan terawat. Perabotan di dalamnya pun sudah pasti yang terbaik. Dulu, Malfoy Manor bagaikan sebuah istana—dulu.

Sekarang bangunan Malfoy Manor tampak mencekam. Rumput-rumput di halaman tidak lagi terawatt dan tumbuh berantakan. Rumah itu tampak suram, tidak lagi berdiri dengan megahnya. Ditambah dengan langit yang tidak pernah cerah yang menaungi rumah ini dan adanya kabut-kabut yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Sekarang Malfoy Manor pastilah tampak seperti rumah hantu bagi para muggle, walaupun mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tapi keadaan Malfoy Manor belum seberapa dibanding dengan horror yang ada di dalamnya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini, Malfoy Manor menjadi tempat berkumpul para Pelahap Maut. Dan sudah beberapa bulan ini juga, Lord Voldemort tinggal di rumah ini. Rumah ini selalu dijadikan tempat untuk mengadakan rapat bagi para Pelaha Maut, seperti yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

Ruang tamu Malfoy Manor sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang di tengah ruangan. Perabot-perabot lain yang biasa di ruangan itu didorong sembarangan ke dinding. Satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu hanyalah nyala api yang berasal dari perapian. Dan di ujung meja, duduk seorang pria tidak berambut dengan wajah menyerupai ular dan mata merah berkilat.

"Jadi, para Pelahap Mautku, setelah kegagalan kita menangkap Harry Potter kemarin, apakah di antara kalian yang mengetahui kabar baik yang akan kusampaikan?" Pria yang duduk di ujung meja itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang tinggi nyaring.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria tersebut mulai berbicara lagi dengan suara lambat dan licin berbahaya, "Kerja bagus dari kawan-kawan kita yang menyusup di kementrian. Mereka sudah berhasil melancarkan kutukan imperius ke separuh lebih orang dalam kementrian yang berhubungan langsung dengan Menteri Sihir. Thichnesse, Dawlish, Hornby, Dwayne—ah—seandainya kita bisa mendapatkan Shacklebolt. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kawan-kawanku, itu sudah cukup. Sebentar lagi dapat dipastikan, Kementrian akan berada dalam genggaman kita. Dan aku—Lord Voldemort yang agung, akan menguasai dunia sihir."

Lord Voldemort mengeluarkan seringai kejam dan menatap para pengikutnya, menunggu respon dari mereka. Beberapa Pelahap Maut mengeluarkan ekspresi bergairah. Mata mereka menunjukkan tatapan lapar.

"Yang Mulia," kata seorang wanita berkulit gelap yang duduk di sebelah adiknya yang duduk kaku dan tenang, "Kami tentu sangat gembira mendengar kabar itu. Kalau boleh tahu, kapan kita akan melancarkan serangan ke Kementrian?"

"Secepatnya, Bellatrix. Setelah kita mengambil alih Kementrian, tentunya akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk melacak jejak Harry Potter, menghapus segala perlindungan di tempatnya berada dan segera menghabisinya, bukan begitu, Yaxley?," Tanya Voldemort kepada pria yang duduk di seberang Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Tentu saja," jawab Yaxley dengan bergairah. Yaxley tampak sangat senang Voldemort berbicara kepadanya.

"Seperti yang tentunya sudah kalian ketahui, Yaxley inilah yang banyak berjasa dalam melancarkan kutukan imperius kepada banyak orang dalam Kementrian. Dan untuk itu—aku memberikan ucapan terima kasihku—Yaxley. Kerja yang sangat bagus," ujar Voldemort.

"Ya, terima kasih, Tuan," jawab Yaxley, tampak sangat bahagia mendengar pujian dari Voldemort.

"Tapi—dimana kira-kira Potter berada sekarang?" Tanya Voldemort lambat-lambat.

"Yang Mulia," kata seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah kanan Voldemort. Pria ini berhidung bengkok dengan rambut hitam berminyak. Suaranya lambat dan tenang.

"Saya menduga bahwa pastilah saat ini Potter sedang berada di rumah Weasley. Dan saya juga mengetahui bahwa dua hari lagi keluarga Weasley akan mengadakan pernikahan putra sulung mereka. Menurut saya, tidakkah sebaiknya kita melancarkan serangan pada hari itu?" Usul pria itu, Severus Snape.

"Ya, Severus. Kau benar," ujar Voldemort pelan. Sesaat, Voldemort tampak berpikir.

"Aku tidak mau gagal lagi. Kita harus merencanakan ini sematang mungkin. Aku tidak mau Pelahap Mautku menggagalkan rencanaku—sekali lagi," ujar Voldemort lagi, "Tidak akan ada ampun bagi mereka yang gagal."

"Tuanku, maafkan saya bertanya begini. Tapi, bagaimana jika ada orang-orang yang menyelamatkan Potter dari kekacauan yang akan kita buat di pernikahan itu?" Tanya pria yang duduk di sebelah Yaxley.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Dolohov. Lord Voldemort selalu punya cara. Setelah Kementrian kita taklukkan, kalian harus segera memasang mantra pada namaku, Lord Voldemort. Mantra yang akan membuat kita dapat melacak keberadaan orang-orang yang dengan bodohnya berani menyebut namaku. Dan Potter pasti berada dalam daftar orang-orang bodoh itu."

"Ya—ya tuan. Anda selalu punya ide yang cemerlang," ujar Dolohov lagi dengan nada menjilat, tapi Voldemort sedang mengarahkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya.

"Draco—Aku ingin kau ikut dalam penyerangan kali ini. Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyerang—menyiksa—agar tidak ada lagi kegagalan seperti kemarin, Draco. Kau beruntung aku masih memberimu kesempatan setelah kau gagal membunuh Dumbledore—ah—berterimakasihlah juga pada Severus untuk itu."

Draco Malfoy terpaku menatap Voldemort. Dia bisa merasakan ibunya menegang di sampingnya mendengar ucapan Voldemort. Dia menatap ayahnya—kemudian ibunya dengan gelisah. Ayahnya masih duduk dengan wajah datar sementara ibunya masih dengan wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau akan merasakan, Draco, bagaimana nikmatnya melihat orang yang tidak berdaya di hadapan kita—karena kita. Mendengar mereka memohon-mohon, meminta belas kasihan. Kau akan merasa senang, Draco—aku tahu. Aku memberimu kepercayaan lagi kali ini, Draco. Lakukan! Ikut dalam penyerangan ini, dan kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang mengiba-iba di hadapan kita. Lakukan, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Ancam Voldemort.

Draco menatap Voldemort, mengangguk pelan dan langsung menunduk lagi. Voldemort tertawa puas.

"Hahaha—Bagus, Draco—bagus—aku yakin bibi Bella-mu akan dengan senang hati membantumu melatih beberapa kutukan yang sedikit—ah—menyakitkan. Bagaimana, Bellatrix?" Tanya Voldemort sambil menatap Bellatrix.

"Tentu—tentu saja tuanku. Dengan senang hati saya akan melatih keponakan tersayangku ini, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu meragukan saya lagi. Anda bisa mempercayai saya," ujar Bellatrix. Wajahnya semburat kemerahan. Dia tampak sangat senang diberi tugas oleh Voldemort untuk melatih keponakannya itu.

"Bagus, Bella. Tidak—aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu," ujar Voldemort lagi.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," jawab Bellatrix, tampak semakin bahagia. Airmata kebahagiaan mulai merebak di pelupuk matanya yang tebal.

"Sekarang—kita akan menyusun rencana," Voldemort kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling meja, menatap para Pelahap Mautnya yang duduk diam tanpa ekspresi—menunggu perintah—termasuk Bellatrix, yang sudah bisa menguasai emosinya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan kegagalan dari kalian lagi. Bagi siapapun yang gagal—akan merasakan kemurkaan dari Lord Voldemort," ujar Voldemort lagi dengan suara seperti racun.

Draco Malfoy terbaring lelah di tempat tidurnya. Pertemuan Pelahap Maut tadi membuatnya merasa pusing. Sepanjang pertemuan itu dia selalu merasa gelisah. Setelah pertemuan itu selesai, para Pelahap Maut langsung bubar. Voldemort sendiri pergi entah kemana. Sejujurnya, Draco merasa lega dengan kepergian Voldemort. Dia merasa takut setiap kali bertemu Voldemort.

'Dua hari lagi,' pikir Draco, 'dua hari lagi aku akan ikut dalam penyerangan Kementrian Sihir dan penangkapan Potter.'

Draco merasa bingung, dulu dia pasti akan bangga jika diberi tugas seperti ini oleh Lord Voldemort yang sangat di pujanya. Tapi sekarang, Draco justru merasa resah, gelisah dan takut. Dia terus merasa seperti itu sejak dia merasakan tekanan dari tugas 'membunuh Dumbledore'.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus bangga diberi tugas seperti ini. Jika Pangeran Kegelapan memberiku tugas, itu berarti dia mempercayaiku. Dan seperti kata bibi Bella, itu suatu kehormatan untukku. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya lagi. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Aku akan buktikan itu. Aku akan menjadi Pelahap Maut sejati,' tekad Draco.

'_Menyeberanglah ke pihak yang benar, Malfoy.'_

'Sial, suara itu lagi,' batin Draco, 'darah-lumpur sialan, sampai kapan suaranya akan menghantuiku seperti ini?'

Sejak insiden pembicaraannya di kamar mandi bersama Hermione Granger, Draco terus menerus mendengar suara Hermione yang meminta kepadanya untuk memilih pihak yang benar. Bahkan beberapa kali, Draco bermimpi bertemu Hermione yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan berkata,

"_Aku tahu kau bukan penjahat, Malfoy. Aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat jahat."_

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Draco dalam mimpinya, "Aku ini Pelahap Maut."_

"_Ya, kau memang seorang Pelahap Maut. Tapi kau melakukan itu untuk melindungi keluargamu—menjaga mereka agar tetap selamat. Kau tahu? Kau sebenarnya baik, Malfoy."_

"_Tidak!" Bantah Draco, "aku tidak seperti itu. Aku selalu berbuat jahat padamu, Potter dan Weasley. Kau juga tahu itu. Aku bahkan menyebutmu darah-lumpur. Bagaimana kau masih bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak jahat? Bahwa aku sebenarnya—baik?"_

_Tapi kemudian dia melihat Hermione tersenyum dalam mimpinya, "Tidak, Malfoy. Kau bukan orang jahat dan kau tidak berbuat jahat. Kau hanyalah anak nakal yang haus perhatian. Karena itu kau selalu menjahili orang lain. Untuk membuat dirimu ditakuti—di perhatikan."_

'Yeah, kau tahu? Kau—nona-sok-tahu-segala—benar. Aku melakukannya untuk mendapat perhatian. Dan bodohnya, aku baru menyadari jika selama ini aku melakukannya untuk—mendapatkan perhatianmu," batin Draco.

'Kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya?' Pikir Draco, 'tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan darah-lumpur itu. Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Oh—pergilah dari kepalaku, Granger!'

Tapi semakin Draco berusaha melupakannya, wajah gadis itu justru semakin jelas dalam pikirannya. Akhirnya Draco menyerah dan membiarkan bayangan Hermione Granger bermain dalam kepalanya. Dia teringat wajah Hermione yang tersenyum sedih—pada malam terbunuhnya Dumbledore—ketika dia akan ber-Dissaparatte. Granger—

'Granger! Tidak!' Draco teringat sesuatu dan dia melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan hilir-mudik, 'Granger akan ada di pesta pernikahan itu. Pasti. Dia bisa celaka. Tidak—aku tidak ingin dia terlu—apa?—tung—tunggu dulu—kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi? Kenapa aku tidak ingin dia terluka?' pikir Draco tidak mengerti.

'Apa urusannya denganku kalau dia terluka? Kalau dia celaka? Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya—darah-lumpur kotor itu. Tapi—tapi—ak—aku —'

"Aaaaarrrggghhhhh!" Teriak Draco frustasi.

Untunglah Draco selalu memasang mantra Muffliato—mantra yang di ajarkan Snape kepadanya—di sekeliling kamarnya. Dia menduga teriakannya tadi pastilah akan terdengar sampai lantai bawah jika dia tidak memasang mantra Muffliato. Dia tidak mau di interogasi ibunya mengenai alasan dia berteriak seperti itu. Tidak—jika alasannya adalah karena darah-lumpur itu.

"Menyingkirlah kau dari kepalaku darah-lumpur!" Umpat Draco kesal.

Draco kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Dia mencoba menutup matanya—berharap akan mendapatkan ketenangan. Tapi ternyata ketika dia menutup matanya, bayangan Hermione justru semakin jelas muncul di kepalanya.

'Tidak—Granger—pergilah—jangan ganggu aku—tidak boleh—ini tidak boleh terjadi—tidak—pergilah—keluarlah kau dari kepalaku—Granger—'

Dan dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu, Draco tertidur tidak lama kemudian. Dalam tidurnya, dia kembali bermimpi bertemu Hermione, yang tersenyum lembut padanya—lagi. Dan tanpa disadari Draco, selagi dia bermimpi, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N: Haahh, akhirnya selesai. Gaje kah? Rencananya aku tidak akan menjadikannya terlalu banyak chapter, tapi entahlah, ideku masih mengalir. Apakah menurut kalian akan membosankan jika terlalu banyak chapter? Kira-kira berapa chapter yang sesuai untuk fic ini? Chapter 3 akan di update secepat aku bisa. Aku agak kurang percaya diri dalam fic ini. Jadi aku sangat-sangat butuh review kalian. Maukah kalian mereview? *puppy dog eyes* (author muntah sendiri). XDD

Thanx for all reader and reviewer.


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Chapter 3 masih berada dalam alur Deathly Hallows, tapi saya mengubah pada beberapa bagian. Bisa dibilang ini adalah Deathly Hallows versi saya =D (Mohon maaf bunda Jo). Thanx buat semua yang udah mereview fic ini. Jangan sungkan buat mereview lagi yaa..Read and Review please.**

**

* * *

**

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Tidak mungkin dia"**

**The Burrow**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Bill Weasley dan Fleur Delacour. Suasana The Burrow sudah ramai sekali sejak pagi. Banyak orang hilir-mudik mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan nanti. Mrs. Weasley tidak hentinya berteriak-teriak kepada semua orang, menyuruh agar bekerja rapi dan cepat, sementara dirinya sendiri sedang sibuk di dapur dibantu oleh Madame Delacour, ibu Fleur.

Pada pukul tiga sore, semua persiapan telah lengkap dan acara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Harry telah meminum ramuan polijus dan sekarang dia menjadi seorang cowok muggle dari desa Ottery Dt Catchpole, yang rambutnya telah dicuri Fred Weasley dengan menggunakan mantra panggil. Harry, Ron, Fred, dan George mendapat tugas untuk menyambut tamu. Maka sekarang mereka berdiri di depan tenda putih besar di kebun buah, menunggu kedatangan para tamu undangan.

Sementara itu, kamar Ginny sudah berubah fungsi menjadi ruangan tata rias untuk pengantin dan pengiring pengantin. Fleur sedang mengenakan gaun pengantinnya dengan dibantu oleh dua orang penata rias. Sementara Ginny dan Gabrielle, adik Fleur, sudah siap sejak tadi. Ginny dan Gabrielle mengenakan gaun berwarna keemasan. Hermione sedang duduk mengobrol dengan Ginny ketika Mrs. Weasley memasuki kamar Ginny bersama dengan seorang penyihir wanita lanjut usia dan berhidung bengkok. Mrs. Weasley mengenakan jubah baru berwarna kecubung dengan topi sewarna, sedangkan wanita disampingnya memakai jubah berbulu merah jambu dan membawa kotak berwarna emas di tangan kanannya.

"Err—Fleur, ini Bibi Muriel yang akan meminjamkan tiaranya padamu," ujar Mrs. Weasley.

"Jadi—diakah mempelai dari cucu keponakanku tersayang?" Tanya Bibi Muriel, menatap Fleur dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menilai, "Well, harus ku akui kau memang cantik, nak."

"Tapi tetap saja—Perancis," dengus Bibi Muriel pelan, sangat pelan sehingga hanya Ginny dan Hermione yang berada di sampingnya yang bisa mendengarnya. Hermione dan Ginny sama-sama berpandangan dan mendengus menahan tawa.

Kemudian Mrs. Weasley mengambil kotak di tangan Bibi Muriel—yang ternyata berisi tiara buatan goblin—dan membantu penata rias untuk memasangnya pada rambut Fleur yang telah di tata menjadi sanggul anggun. Bibi Muriel berpaling kepada Hermione dan Ginny.

"Astaga, inikah si kelahiran-Muggle?" Tanya Bibi Muriel, menatap Hermione, yang kaget, dengan pandangan menilai yang sama seperti dia menatap Fleur tadi.

"Yeah, Bibi Muriel. Kenalkan, ini Hermione Granger," ujar Ginny. Hermione tersenyum gugup melihat Bibi Muriel masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai.

"Perawakan buruk dan pergelangan kaki kekurusan," gumam Bibi Muriel kemudian. Hermione dan Ginny berpandangan—sama-sama menahan tawa.

"Err—Kurasa sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang, Gin," ujar Hermione, kemudian bergegas keluar mencari kedua sahabatnya.

Hermione menemukan kedua sahabatnya berada di dekat gerbang masuk The Burrow dan bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Wow," kata Ron ketika dia melihat Hermione mendekat, "Kau cantik!"

"Selalu nada heran," kata Hermione, meskipun dia tersenyum. Hermione memakai gaun dari kain ringan melayang berwarna lila, dengan sepatu tumit tinggi sewarna. Lalu dia bergabung bersama kedua sahabatnya untuk menyambut tamu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Fred datang dan memberitahu mereka bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Harry, Ron dan Hermione segera mengikuti Fred dan George menyusuri lorong di antara tempat duduk dan duduk di tempat mereka, di baris kedua di belakang Fred dan George.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung lancar. Bill dan Fleur telah resmi menikah. Selagi Fred dan George memimpin aplaus, balon-balon keemasan di atas meletus: burung cenderawasih dan lonceng-lonceng mungil keemasan melayang keluar dari dalamnya, nyanyian dan denting mereka menambah ramai keriuhan yang ada. Sekarang, waktunya pesta!

Ron menyambar tiga butterbeer dari nampan yang lewat dan membagikannya pada Harry dan Hermione, yang mengambilnya. Harry segera meminum butterbeer-nya. Dia sudah merasa kehausan sejak tadi. Hermione juga meminum butterbeer-nya dan menatap Bill dan Fleur yang masih di kelilingi para tamu yang memberi selamat.

"Kita harus memberi selamat pada mereka. Aku akan kesana sekarang, kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Hermione.

"Oh—ayolah, Hermione. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Ini waktunya pesta. Nikmatilah!" Ujar Ron, meneguk habis butterbeer-nya.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau ikut. Aku akan memberi selamat kepada mereka sekarang," ujar Hermione, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Di tengan perjalanan menuju tempat Bill dan Fleur, Hermione merasa ada yang menarik lengannya.

"Granger"

Hermione berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tidak dikenalnya. Pemuda yang kelihatan seumuran dengannya ini sedang menatap tajam Hermione. Hermione merasa heran, darimana pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya ini bisa mengetahui namanya. Terlebih lagi, Hermione merasa sangat mengenal tatapan itu.

"Maaf, siapa kau?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku disini membawa kabar penting untukmu," jawab pemuda itu dengan dingin.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya heran. Dalam dirinya masih bertanya-tanya siapakah pemuda yang sedang berada di hadapannya, tapi dia juga merasa mengenali nada bicara pemuda itu.

"Jadi, bisa kita bicara?" Tanya pemuda itu, "aku tidak punya banyak waktu. _Kita_ tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _kita_?" Tanya Hermione, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ikut aku, " ujar pemuda itu sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke arah keramaian pesta. Hermione bimbang sesaat, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berhenti pada salah satu pilar keemasan yang menyangga tenda dan berbalik menghadap Hermione. Matanya masih menatap tajam Hermione.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, Granger," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa pemuda ini ingin dia pergi? Memangnya siapa dia?

"Bawa temanmu, Potter, dan segera pergi dari sini. Percayalah. Ini demi kebaikan kalian," ulang pemuda itu.

"Tapi—tapi _kenapa_?" Tanya Hermione, "kenapa kami harus pergi dari sini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berteman dengan Harry?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," sergah pemuda itu kasar, "aku berusaha menolongmu. Sebentar lagi, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi disini dan sebaiknya kau menjauhkan temanmu itu dari tempat ini."

"Apa—apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?'

"Kau akan tahu siapa aku, kalau sudah saatnya," ujar pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi!" Seru Hermione, "Bagaimana dengan semua orang disini? Dan apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi?"

"Kenapa sih kau begitu keras kepala? Tidak bisakah kau pergi saja tanpa banyak bertanya? Kau benar-benar selalu ingin tahu. Apa kau tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyebalkan?" Seru pemuda itu kesal.

"Dengar—aku tidak berada disini untuk mendengar kau mengata-ngataiku. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi, maka aku akan mempercayaimu dan pergi dari sini!" Hardik Hermione.

"Oh, baiklah, Granger," kata pemuda itu dingin, "Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal. Nyawa Potter sedang terancam. Pangeran Kegelapan akan menyerang kementrian, dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya jika dia berhasil menguasai kementrian hari ini."

"Maksudmu—Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan mengejar Harry kemari?" Tanya Hermione ngeri, pemahaman mulai merasuki pikirannya. Matanya melebar menatap pemuda itu.

"Tapi—kalau benar begitu, bagaimana dengan para tamu disini? Mereka bisa terbunuh!" Seru Hermione.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka dulu! Disini banyak anggota orde kan? Mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan semua orang yang ada disini. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kau pergi, selamatkan nyawamu dan temanmu!" Balas pemuda itu. Hermione terdiam sesaat, tampaknya dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Dan satu hal lagi! Setelah kau pergi dari sini, _jangan pernah menyebut nama pangeran kegelapan!_" Tambah pemuda itu pelan.

"Kena—"

"Nama itu tabu. Nama itu akan disihir sehingga siapapun yang menyebut namanya akan dapat di lacak keberadaannya. Jadi kalau kau tidak ingin keberadaanmu diketahui, maka jangan sekali-sekali kau menyebut _namanya_!" Jelas pemuda itu.

"Baiklah—aku akan pergi secepat mungkin—bersama Harry," kata Hermione kemudian, "tapi bisakah kau beri tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian membuka mulutnya. Tapi Hermione tidak pernah tahu apa yang hendak di ucapkan pemuda itu karena tepat pada waktu itu sesuatu yang besar dan perak terjatuh di lantai dansa—patronus kucing liar yang anggun dan berkilau. Ketika semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, patronus itu membuka mulutnya dan berbicara dengan suara Kingsley Shacklebolt yang keras, dalam, dan lambat.

"_Kementrian sudah jatuh, Scrimgeour mati. Mereka datang."_

Kesunyian melebar di tempat itu. Banyak orang masih menatap ke arah kucing perak itu ketika dia lenyap, sementara yang lain mulai menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi. Segalanya terasa kabur dan lambat. Kemudian ada yang berteriak.

"Oh, Tidak," ujar Hermione.

Suasana menjadi kacau balau. Tamu-tamu berlari serabutan ke segala jurusan. Banyak orang yang ber-Dissaparatte—mantra perlindungan di The Burrow sudah pecah.

"Harry!" Seru Hermione, "Aku harus segera menemui Harry!"

Ketika Hermione menoleh untuk melihat pemuda yang tadi berbicara dengannya, ternyata pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Mata Hermione mencarinya—dan itu dia—bergerak di antara kerumunan orang. Hermione mengenali jubah hitam yang tadi di kenakannya. Hanya saja—tunggu—seingat Hermione pemuda itu berambut merah—tapi—yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah rambut merah itu berubah menjadi pirang. Apa?

Hermione mengamati sosok itu lagi. Ketika sosok itu menoleh ke kanan, Hermione merasa tidak mungkin salah mengenali sosok itu. Hermione terpaku sesaat. Otaknya sibuk mencerna—tidak menyadari lagi apa yang sedang terjadi—ketika ada yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Hermione! Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau diam saja disini?" Ujar suara Harry.

Hermione berbalik dan mendapati Harry dan Ron sudah berada di hadapannya. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Mereka pastilah berlari di antara kerumunan orang yang panic untuk mencarinya. Hermione seakan baru sadar dari trans-nya.

"Ayo—kita harus pergi dari sini," seru Hermione.

'Ap—tapi kemana?" Tanya Ron tepat ketika Hermione menarik tangannya dan Harry untuk ber-Dissaparatte.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mendarat di tengah lapangan kecil dan kumuh yang sudah mereka kenal. Di hadapan mereka Grimmauld Place nomor 12 muncul dari antara nomor 11 dan nomor 13. Kemudian mereka bergegas menaiki undakan batunya dan Harry mengetuk pintu depannya satu kali, dengan tongkat sihirnya. Mereka mendengar serangkaian klik metalik dan gemerincing rantai, kemudian pintu berderit terbuka dan mereka cepat-cepat masuk.

Ketika pintu ditutup, lampu-lampu gas tua menyala sendiri, menebarkan cahaya kelap-kelip sepanjang lorong depan. Ruangan itu tampak seperti yang di ingat mereka—menakutkan.

"Err—Apakah tidak berbahaya kalau kita kesini? Bukankah Snape bisa masuk ke tempat ini?" Tanya Ron sementara mereka masih belum bergerak dan berdiri berdekatan, takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah.

"Kurasa tidak, Ron. Ayahmu bilang mereka sudah memasang mantra untuk menahannya—dan sekalipun mantra-mantra itu tidak berfungsi—tak jadi soal kan? Aku bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada bertemu Snape!" Ujar Harry.

"Dan kenapa kau membawa kami kesini, Hermione?" Tanya Ron lagi kepada Hermione.

"Eh—umm—ini tempat pertama yang terpikir olehku—jadi—"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya Harry, "kita tidak bisa diam disini terus selamanya."

Mereka maju selangkah.

"_Severus Snape?"_

Suara Mad-Eye Moody berbisik dari dalam kegelapan, membuat mereka terlonjak ketakutan.

"Kami bukan Snape," kata Harry parau, sebelum sesuatu meluncur ke arahnya seperti udara dingin dan lidahnya bergulung sendiri, membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara dan kemudian lidahnya terurai kembali.

"It—itu pasti K—Kutukan Ikat-Lidah yang dipasang Mad-Eye untuk Snape," ujar Hermione tergagap.

Dengan hati-hati mereka maju selangkah lagi. Sesuatu bergerak dalam keremangan di ujung ruangan, dan sebelum salah satu dari mereka bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, ada sosok yang bangkit dari karpet, jangkung, sewarna debu dan mengerikan. Hermione menjerit dan menutup matanya.

"Jangan!" Harry berteriak, "Kami tidak membunuh anda—"

Hermione masih meringkuk di lantai depat pintu dengan tangan di atas kepala sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok mengerikan itu sudah hilang.

"T-tak apa… dia sudah pergi," ujar Ron.

"Sebelum kita masuk lebih jauh, kurasa lebih baik kita cek," ujar Hermione yang mulai tenang dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, "_Homenum Revelio_"

"Untuk apa mantra itu?" Tanya Ron.

"Mantra itu untuk mengungkapkan rahasia keberadaan orang lain selain kita," jelas Hermione, "ayo kita naik."

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang merupakan ruang tamu. Saat itu Harry merasa bekas lukanya sakit. Ketika mereka sibuk mengerumuni Harry, mereka melihat patronus perak meluncur masuk dan mendarat di lantai, memadat menjadi musang yang berbicara dengan suara ayah Ron.

"_Keluarga selamat, jangan menjawab, kita diawasi."_

Kemudian patronus itu lenyap. Mereka semua lega mendengar kabar itu—terutama Ron. Kemudian mereka sepakat untuk beristirahat. Hermione mengeluarkan kantong tidur yang dibawanya—mereka akan tidur bersama di ruang tamu.

Ketika kedua sahabatnya sudah terlelap. Hermione bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ditariknya tirai yang menutupi jendela sekitar dua senti. Sambil melihat ke arah jalan Grimmauld Place, Hermione merenung.

'Tidak—tidak mungkin dia. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan keselamatan Harry. Dia membenci Harry. _Dia membenciku_,' pikir Hermione getir.

Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali dia memikirkan orang itu dan dia memang banyak memikirkannya. Sejak tahun keenamnya—tidak—bahkan dari sebelum itu—dia selalu memikirkannya.

'Tidak—pemuda tadi tidak mungkin dia. Tidak ada alas an untuknya menyelamatkan Harry apalagi menyelamatkan_ku_. Sudahlah, aku harus melupakannya. Mungkin tadi aku hanya salah lihat—atau salah orang. Dia tidak mungkin berada disana.'

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia menutup tirai dan kembali masuk ke dalam kantong tidurnya. Dia mencoba untuk tidur. Sulit baginya untuk mencoba tidur sementara otaknya masih sibuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda tadi. Otaknya hanya memberikan satu nama—yang ditolak oleh Hermione. Malfoy.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N: Kok kayaknya tambah GaJe yaa..Maaf deh kalau GaJe begini. Dramione nya belum muncul. Bakal muncul di akhir nanti. Aku nyoba nulis tragedy nya dulu. Tapi aku emang gag pinter bikin deskripsi tragedy. Maafkan buat semua kekurangan. Aku butuh review buat bisa lebih baik lagi. Jadi, review please..Thanx.


	4. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Chapter 4 langsung lompat waktu Harry, Hermione ama Ron ketangkep trus dibawa ke Malfoy Manor. Maaf kalau lompatnya kejauhan. Masih dari buku ketujuh versi saya. Saya cuma tambahin deskripsi Draco aja awalnya. Sekali lagi thanx buat semua yang udah review yaa..Read and Review, please.**

**

* * *

**

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Protego"**

Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy kembali ke rumahnya untuk Liburan Paskah. Tapi liburan kali ini masih sama suramnya baginya seperti tahun kemarin—ketika ayahnya berada dalam penjara. Suasana Malfoy Manor pun tampak semakin suram. Sebenarnya untuk liburan ini, Draco berniat untuk tinggal di Hogwarts saja. Dia merasa butuh ketenangan. Tetapi ibunya meminta supaya Draco pulang ke rumah, jadi disinilah dia sekarang—Malfoy Manor.

Draco merasa percuma untuk kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini. Tidak ada sesuatu yang berguna yang dia dapatkan di tahun ketujuhnya ini. Dia tahu bahwa guru-guru seperti McGonnagal, Flitwick dan Sprout sudah berusaha mempertahankan Hogwarts agar berjalan seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya—saat Dumbledore masih hidup—tentu. Tapi Amycus dan Alecto Carrow—pelahap maut yang ditugaskan mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Telaah Muggle—benar-benar mengubah Hogwarts menjadi selalu dalam suasana perang.

Oh—mereka berdua benar-benar keji. Bahkan kadang-kadang McGonnagal dan Flitwick melupakan tugas mereka untuk mengajar demi berusaha melindungi murid-murid dari kekejaman kakak-beradik Carrow.

Kini sudah beberapa hari liburan berlalu. Draco sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka mendengar segerombolan orang memasuki Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruang depan. Lucius Malfoy menatap pintu seakan menunggu siapapun yang datang ke rumah mereka. Sementara Draco tetap duduk tenang sambil menatap perapian dan baru menoleh ketika mendengar ibunya berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga bersama banyak orang.

Draco terpaku kaget melihat siapa yang dibawa masuk oleh ibunya. Greyback, si manusia serigala bersama dengan teman-temannya membawa masuk 'tawanan' mereka. Draco melihat—masih tetap dipegangi oleh penangkap mereka—ada Potter, Granger, dan Weasley di antara tawanan itu. Satu lagi sepertinya teman mereka di Gryffindor. Siapa namanya? Thomas?

Draco cukup yakin itu mereka, walaupun—apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Potter? Dia kelihatan seperti baru disengat puluhan lebah dengan wajah bengkak begitu, pikir Draco. Atau memang iya?

'Dasar bodoh,' runtuk Draco, 'pasti salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan nama itu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin mereka akan dapat dilacak, tidak selama otak Granger masih bersama mereka. Pastilah Potter-Tidak-Berotak itu yang mengucapkannya."

"Apa ini?" Suara Lucius Malfoy terdengar seperti diulur-ulur melihat orang-orang yang memasuki ruang keluarganya.

"Mereka bilang mereka telah menangkap Potter," kata suara dingin Narcissa, "Draco, sini."

Draco masih memandang ketiga tawanan itu ketika dia bangkit dari kursi berlengannya dan berjalan mendekati ibunya. Greyback memaksa para tawanan berputar lagi, supaya bisa menempatkan Harry tepat di bawah kandil kristal yang menerangi ruangan.

"Nah, bagaimana, Nak?" Tanya suara serak si manusia serigala ketika Draco mendekat.

"Bagaimana, Draco?" Tanya Lucius. Dia kedengarannya penasaran sekali.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku cukup yakin itu benar mereka. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?' pikir Draco, 'tapi—'

"Aku—aku tak yakin," kata Draco akhirnya. Dia menjaga jarak dengan Greyback, dan kelihatan sama takutnya memandang Harry seperti Harry takut memandangnya.

"Tapi lihat dia baik-baik, lihat! Lebih dekat lagi!" Kata Lucius dengan bersemangat.

Draco belum pernah mendengar ayahnya bersemangat seperti itu dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain walaupun sebenarnya dia melirik Hermione sekilas. Gadis itu sedang menunduk dan kelihatan lemas. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Draco, mereka dengan segera saling memalingkan wajah.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku?' Batin Draco, 'ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebar-debar! Tung—aku—seorang Draco Malfoy—berdebar-debar karena seorang Darah-lumpur? Memalukan!'

Draco memang merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang ketika bertemu pandang dengan Hermione. Tapi lamunannya segera buyar ketika dia mendengar ayahnya berkata lagi,

"Draco, kalau kita yang menyerahkan Potter kepada Pangeran Kegelapan, segalanya akan dimaaf—"

"Wah, kita tidak akan melupakan siapa sebenarnya yang menangkapnya, kuharap, ?" kata Greyback mengancam.

"Tentu saja tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Tukas Lucius tak sabar dan mendekati Harry begitu dekat untuk mengamatinya.

Draco melihat ayahnya meneliti dahi Harry dan mencelos ketika ayahnya menemukan sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti bekas luka Harry.

'Mereka akan ketahuan. Tamatlah mereka kalau begitu,' batin Draco putus asa.

'Tunggu—putus asa? Kenapa dia harus merasa putus asa? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang kalau mereka di tangkap? Benar kata ayahnya, segalanya akan dimaafkan—ya, dimaafkan. Termasuk—kegagalannya membunuh Dumbledore. Tapi—tidak! Apa sih yang terjadi denganku?', Pikir Draco.

"Ada sesuatu disitu," bisik Lucius, "bisa jadi itu bekas luka, tertarik meregang… Draco, sini, lihat baik-baik! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dengan terpaksa, Draco kembali berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan ikut menatap Harry.

"Aku tak tahu," kata Draco lagi. Kemudian dia berjalan menjauh ke arah perapian, tempat ibunya berdiri mengawasi.

"Kita sebaiknya yakin, Lucius," kata Narcissa dengan suara dingin, nyaring, "yakin sepenuhnya itu Potter, sebelum kita memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan. Kalau kita keliru, kalau kita memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan untuk hal sia-sia… Kita akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Draco menatap ibunya dan mencelos ketika mendengar Greyback berkata dengan geram,

"Bagaimana dengan si Darah-Lumpur, kalau begitu?"

Greyback menarik Hermione dengan kasar dan menempatkannya di bawah kandil Kristal, tempat Harry tadi, sehingga cahaya bisa menyinari wajahnya.

"Tunggu," kata Narcissa tajam begitu bisa melihat Hermione sepenuhnya, "ya—ya, dia waktu itu ada di Madam Malkin's bersama Potter! Aku melihat fotonya di _Prophet_! Lihat, Draco, bukankah itu si Granger?"

Draco tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa membenarkan bahwa itu memang Granger.

"Aku… mungkin… yeah," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Matanya kembali bertemu pandang dengan Hermione, tapi kali ini dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Hermione. Hermione menatapnya—sedih. Draco balas menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"Tapi, itu kan si Weasley!" Teriak Lucius, menghadapi Ron, "Itu mereka, teman-teman Potter—Draco, lihat dia, bukankah itu anak si Arthur Weasley, siapa namanya—?"

'ugh—kenapa sih mereka selalu bertanya padaku? Tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku tidak ingin menjawab? Oh—sudah jelas bahwa mereka tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Tidak—selama ada Granger,' pikir Draco getir.

"Yeah," kata Draco, lalu berbalik memunggungi para tawanan, " bisa jadi."

Kemudian pintu ruang keluarga kembali terbuka dan masuklah bibi Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, yang langsung berbicara,

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi, Cissy?"

Bellatrix berjalan mengelilingi para tawanan dan berhenti di depan Hermione, memandangnya melalui matanya yang berpelupuk tebal.

"Bukankah," katanya pelan, "ini si Darah-Lumpur? Ini Granger?"

"Ya, ya, itu Granger!" Seru Lucius, "dan di sebelahnya, menurut kami, Potter! Potter dan teman-temannya, tertangkap akhirnya!"

"Potter?" Pekik Bellatrix, "kau yakin? Wah, kalau begitu, Pangeran Kegelapan harus segera diberitahu!"

Draco melihat ayahnya menyela bibinya, kemudian mereka berdebat mengenai siapa yang seharusnya memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi Draco tidak mempedulikan perdebatan mereka. Dia masih sibuk bermain dalam pikirannya sendiri. Draco merasa bingung. Tidak tahu lagi berada di pihak manakah dia sebenarnya.

Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, jelas masih mendukung Pangeran Kegelapan—masih berusaha mengembalikan kejayaannya di hadapan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut. Sementara ibunya—well—Draco tidak tahu. Dia tidak merasa ibunya tergila-gila kepada Pangeran Kegelapan seperti bibinya, Bellatrix. Menurut Draco, ibunya hanya mengikuti apa yang terbaik bagi keluarganya, supaya keluarganya tetap selamat. Draco tahu bahwa ibunya sangat mencintai dia dan ayahnya. Itulah yang membuat Draco sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Draco sudah tidak merasakan kegilaan terhadap Pangeran Kegelapan seperti saat dia masih kecil dulu. Dia merasa berubah sejak—kematian Dumbledore. Pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Dumbledore di saat-saat terakhir sepertinya sudah banyak merubah jalan pikirannya. Hanya saja, dia belum tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Kemana sebenarnya dia harus berpihak? Seandainya sekarang dia mendatangi Orde Phoenix dan menyatakan kesetiaan kepada mereka—huh—memangnya mereka bakal percaya?

"_Stupefy!"_

'Apa? Siapa yang menggunakan mantra bius barusan? Apa yang terjadi?' Draco kembali menyadari situasi di sekitarnya mulai memanas. Tapi bukan antara ayah dan bibinya lagi.

Oh, itu dia. Bibinya sedang menodongkan tongkatnya pada Greyback yang terjatuh di depannya. Sepertinya mereka sedang mempermasalahkan mengenai pedang.

'Apa-apaan sih mereka? Di saat seperti ini mereka masih mempermasalahkan pedang? Memangnya apa gunanya pedang kalau sudah punya tongkat sihir?', pikir Draco.

"Draco, pindahkan sampah-sampah ini ke luar!" Perintah Bellatrix sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang pingsan terkena mantra biusnya tadi, "kalau kau tidak punya nyali untuk menghabisi mereka, tinggalkan saja mereka di halaman, nanti kuhabisi sendiri."

"Jangan berani-berani kau bicara kepada Draco seperti—" teriak Narcissa berang, tetapi Bellatrix balas berteriak, "Diam! Situasinya jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada yang bisa kaubayangkan, Cissy! Kita punya masalah yang sangat serius!"

Draco tidak tahu apa masalah yang dimaksud oleh bibinya. Tapi dia memilih untuk melaksanakan perintah bibinya. Maka dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membuat orang-orang yang pingsan itu melayang sampai ke luar. Setelah itu Draco menggumamkan mantra pengikat untuk mengikat orang-orang itu dan memastikan supaya mereka tidak bisa kabur.

Draco memikirkan kata-kata bibinya tadi—_tidak punya nyali_—huh, mungkin bibinya memang benar. Saat ini dia memang tidak punya nyali untuk menghabisi orang-orang itu. Tapi yang jelas—dia bersumpah—di saat terakhir nanti, dia akan jauh lebih pintar daripada bibinya.

Ketika Draco kembali ke dalam rumah, dia berpapasan dengan Greyback, yang membawa para tawanan tadi. Kelihatannya mereka menuju gudang bawah tanah, tempat mereka menahan Ollivander dan Luna Lovegood. Draco menatap mereka sampai hilang di tikungan ketika dia menyadari ada yang kurang. Dia masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dan terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gadis itu—si Darah-Lumpur—Nona-Tahu-Segala—Cewek-Sok-Tahu—atau apapun sebutan untuknya, Hermione Granger jatuh berlutut di hadapan Bellatrix, yang sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya kea rah Hermione.

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione menjerit nyaring ketika kutukan itu menghantamnya. Draco melihatnya menggelepar-gelepar di lantai. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan luar biasa.

"Katakan padaku, Darah-Lumpur kotor! Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?" Seru Bellatrix.

'Apa? Jadi ini tentang pedang lagi? Pedang apa sebenarnya yang mereka maksud?' Pikir Draco tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu—aku tidak tahu—" Hermione kembali menjerit keras ketika Kutukan Cruciatus kembali menghantamnya.

"BOHONG! Jangan berbohong kepadaku, kau Darah-Lumpur kotor, busuk!" Teriak Bellatrix,"kau pasti sudah memasuki lemari besiku di Gringotts! Ngaku saja!"

Draco menutup matanya ngeri ketika jeritan Hermione kembali terdengar. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa pilu dan dadanya terasa sesak mendengar jeritan mengerikan itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau ambil? Apa lagi yang kau dapat? Ngaku saja, kalau tidak, aku bersumpah, kupotong kau dengan pisau ini!" Ancam Bellatrix, yang memegang pisau peraknya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau ambil? JAWAB AKU! _CRUCIO!_"

Jeritan Hermione bergaung mengerikan memenuhi ruangan itu. Hermione menggelepar kesakitan di atas karpet sebelum tergeletak lemas. Wajahnya kesakitan dan dipenuhi airmata. Draco merasa mencelos melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasuki lemari besiku?" Teriak Bellatrix lagi, "apakah goblin kotor di bawah itu yang membantumu?"

"Kami bari bertemu malam ini," Hermione terisak, "kami belum pernah berada dalam lemari besi anda… itu bukan pedang yang asli! Itu Cuma tiruannya, Cuma tiruannya."

"Tiruan?" Jerit Bellatrix, "oh, cerita yang bagus."

"Tapi kita bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya!" Kata Lucius, "Draco, jemput si goblin, dia bisa memberitahu kita pedang ini asli atau tidak!"

Dengan enggan, Draco meninggalkan ruang keluarga setelah melirik Hermione sekilas. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuruni tangga menuju gudang bawah tanah.

"Mundur. Berderet di dinding belakang. Jangan mencoba apa pun, kalu tidak, kubunuh kalian!" Ancam Draco dengan suara gemetar. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ancamannya—tentu saja. Karena seperti kata bibinya—_dia tidak punya nyali_.

Draco melangkah masuk. Tangannya tetap memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan mantap. Dia menyambar goblin pada lengannya dan mundur lagi, menyeret goblin, Griphook bersamanya. Draco membanting pintu gudang dengan suara keras, kemudian kembali ke atas.

Draco baru saja sampai di dalam ruang keluarga dan menjatuhkan goblin itu di hadapan Bellatrix, ketika terdengar suara _tar _keras dari gudang bawah tanah.

"Apa itu?" Teriak Lucius, "kalian dengar itu? Bunyi apa itu di gudang bawah tanah?"

"Draco—tidak, panggil Wormtail! Suruh dia pergi cek!" Perintah Lucius. Draco segera pergi memanggil Wormtail dan kembali ke ruang keluarga ketika si goblin yang bernama Griphook sedang memeriksa sebuah pedang dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

'Itukah pedang bermasalah tadi?' pikir Draco.

Draco kemudian menatap Hermione yang tergeletak di kaki Bellatrix—nyaris tidak bergerak. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya ketika melihat Hermione. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli—ya.

"Pedang ini palsu," ujar Griphook.

"Kau yakin? Sungguh yakin?" Engah Bellatrix.

"Ya,' kata Griphook dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kelegaan merayapi wajah Bellatrix, semua ketegangan menguap darinya.

"Bagus," katanya, dan menambahkan luka torehan yang dalam di wajah si goblin yang langsung ambruk, "dan sekarang, kita memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan!"

Kemudian Bellatrix menyingkapkan lengan bajunya dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke Tanda Kegelapan.

"Dan menurutku," kata suara Bellatrix, "kita bisa membuang si Darah-lumpur. Greyback, ambil dia kalau kau menginginkannya."

Tanpa disadari Draco, dengan sigap dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan siap mengucapkan kutukan kepada Greyback ketika manusia serigala itu mendekati Hermione. Tapi sebelum Draco sempat merapal kutukan apapun, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley telah menghambur memasuki ruangan.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron meraung dan tongkat sihir Bellatrix terlempar ke udara dan ditangkap Harry.

"Stupefy!"

Lucius Malfoy ambruk pingsan ketika Mantra Bius Harry mengenainya. Narcissa dan Greyback juga melempar kutukan ke arah Harry dan Ron. Kutukan Greyback meleset dan nyaris mengenai Hermione yang masih tergeletak.

Tanpa sadar Draco justru merapalkan Mantra Pelindung non-verbal untuk menangkis kutukan Greyback. Untunglah tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu karena Narcissa dan Greyback sudah kembali menyerang Harry. Sedangkan Bellatrix,

"BERHENTI, KALAU TIDAK DIA MATI!"

'_Tidak_—,' batin Draco pening. Dia melihat Bellatrix menyangga Hermione dan memegangi pisau peraknya ke leher Hermione.

"Jatuhkan tongkat sihir kalian, kalau tidak, kalian akan melihat betapa kotor darahnya," ancam Bellatrix, menekankan pisaunya ke leher Hermione.

Draco melihat dengan ngeri, butir-butir darah muncul dari leher Hermione. Hermione sendiri kelihatannya sudah pingsan akibat Kutukan Cruciatus yang tidak berhenti menghantamnya tadi. Wajahnya pucat, tapi tidak sepucat Draco yang menatapnya.

"Baiklah!" Seru Harry dan dia menjatuhkan tongkatnya, begitu juga dengan Ron. Dan entah mengapa juga, Draco merasa bersyukur karena dia yakin Bellatrix cukup kejam untuk benar-benar memotong leher Hermione. Oh—kenapa dia tidak henti-hentinya mengharapkan keselamatan gadis itu?

_Masa bodohlah, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku anggap benar. Tapi—apa ini benar?_

"Bagus! Draco, ambil tongkat itu! Pangeran Kegelapan sedang menuju kemari, Harry Potter! Kematianmu sudah dekat!" Pekik Bellatrix senang.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Draco mengambil tongkat yang dijatuhkan oleh Harry dan Ron. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat ibunya, dengan kedua tongkat itu di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ciutan aneh dari atas dan detik berikutnya kandil kristal yang tergantung di atas mereka jatuh ke bawah. Bellatrix yang tepat berada di bawah kandil itu menjerit, menjatuhkan Hermione dan melemparkan diri menghindari kandil itu.

Draco yang shock melihat Hermione akan kejatuhan kandil, langsung merapal Mantra Pelindung Non-Verbal ke arah Hermione. Mantra itu mencapai Hermione tepat pada waktunya, melindunginya dari jatuhnya kandil dan pecahan-pecahan kristal yang tersebar ke seluruh ruangan. Dan karena terlalu fokus merapal mantra itu untuk melindungi Hermione, Draco tidak melihat pecahan-pecahan kristal yang terbang ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Draco berteriak dan membungkuk kesakitan ketika pecahan kristal itu merobek pipinya dan melukai bagian wajahnya yang lain, membuat wajahnya bersimbah darah. Seketika itu Draco merasa pusing. Tapi Draco masih bisa melihat Ron menarik Hermione dari bawah reruntuhan kandil. _Tampaknya dia baik-baik saja—syukurlah_.

Draco tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tidak bisa memikirkan kenapa dia justru menyelamatkan Darah-lumpur itu, kenapa dia bersyukur karena Hermione tidak terluka. Dia tidak tahu lagi.

Harry melompati kursi berlengan dan merenggut tongkat tiga tongkat sihir dalam genggaman Draco—tongkat Harry dan Ron serta tongkat Draco sendiri.

Kemudian Narcissa menarik Draco menghindar dari malapetapa lainnya. Bellatrix mengacungkan pisaunya ke pintu. Di situ berdiri peri-rumah keluarga Malfoy dulu—_Dobby._

Draco masih merasa kesakitan sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan perdebatan Bellatrix dan Dobby. Yang dia ketahui berikutnya adalah Harry dan Ron menyambar tangan Dobby dan ber-Dissaparatte dengan membawa Hermione. Bellatrix menjerit murka dengan kepergian para tawanan mereka.

'Setidaknya dia selamat,' pikir Draco dengan limbung, kemudian dia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

Suasana di ruang keluarga Malfoy tampak jauh lebih mencekan dengan Lord Voldemort berjalan mengelilingi keluarga Malfoy dan Bellatrix yang sedang bersujud di hadapannya.

"Jadi—," kata Voldemort lambat-lambat, "kalian memanggilku, lagi-lagi untuk memberitahukan bahwa Potter berhasil lolos?"

"Tuan—," ratap Bellatrix, "tuan kami sungguh-sungguh—"

"Diam!" Desis Voldemort, "aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun Bella. Apakah kalian tahu urusan penting apa yang sedang aku kerjakan ketika kalian memanggilku kemari—hanya untuk kemudian memberitahuku bahwa Potter berhasil lolos?"

Voldemort terus berbicara dengan suaranya yang licin berbahaya, "Kalian sudah tahu bukan, apa hukumannya karena sudah memanggilku tanpa Potter?"

Kemudian dia menatap Draco dan seketika itu juga Draco menjerit kesakitan. Jeritannya bergaung di seluruh ruangan sampai kendil-kendil yang masih tergantung di atas bergetar.

Draco tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Yang dia tahu—Pangeran Kegelapan sedang menyiksanya dan seluruh keluarganya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakit—sakit sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa ditusuk dengan pisau tajam.

Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya—untunglah dia masih memiliki _hati_—dia merasa lega, bersyukur karena gadis itu selamat. Si Darah-lumpur, _Granger_.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N: Hufft..Tambah panjang aja nih chapter. Kepanjangan gak sih? Atau malah kurang panjang? Hehe. Thanx buat semua yang udah baca. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Maafkan juga buat semua kekurangan. Saya juga berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Nah, sekarang tolong reviewnya. Udah hampir selesai kok. Jadi ayo dong pada review.

Thanx for all.


	5. The Room of Equipment

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Chapter 5 memasuki perang Hogwarts. Maaf baru bisa update skrg. Maaf kalo udh pada kelamaan nuggu. Nih fic udah hampir selesai kok. Thanx buat semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Thanx juga buat yang udah baca dan review ampe sekarang. Read and Review, please.

* * *

**

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Ini jalan yang kupilih"**

Hermione POV

Disinilah aku sekarang—kembali ke Hogwarts. Tentu saja aku tidak kembali untuk melanjutkan sekolahku atau belajar. Tidak—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku kembali bersama kedua sahabatku, untuk melanjutkan tugas kami—mencari _Horcrux_.

Kami kembali—masuk ke Hogwarts melalui jalan rahasia di Hog's Head. Kami muncul di Ruang Kebutuhan, yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Kau tahu? Mereka bersiap untuk perang. Ya—perang.

Aku tidak menyangka perang akan terjadi secepat ini. Tapi aku memang sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku tahu perang ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

Perang akan segera dimulai. Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah menyatakan perangnya. Kami—semua yang siap bertempur, berkumpul bersama di aula besar untuk kemudian berjuang mempertahankan Hogwarts, Dunia Sihir dan _Harry Potter_.

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor dengan taring-taring Basilisk dalam pelukanku. Aku dan Ron baru saja berhasil masuk ke dalam Kamar Rahasia dan mengambil taring-taring Basilisk. Untuk apa? Well—tentu saja karena racun Basilisk memiliki fungsi untuk menghancurkan _Horcrux_.

"Harry!" Aku menemukan orang yang sedang kucari-cari.

"Hermione! Ron! Darimana saja kalian? Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana tadi," tanya Harry.

"Kami baru saja dari Kamar Rahasia, _mate_. Lihat, satu Horcrux sudah dihancurkan," kata Ron sambil mengangkat piala Hufflepuff yang sudah berlubang dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Tapi—bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kesana? Bukankah diperlukan parseltongue untuk bisa membuka jalan rahasia?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Ron bisa!" Pekikku bersemangat.

"Yeah, aku berusaha menirukan suara desisanmu dulu. Memang sih butuh waktu agak lama, tapi akhirnya kami bisa masuk," ujar Ron.

"Well—baiklah. Dengar, aku sudah tahu kemungkinan letak Horcrux Diadem Ravenclaw," kata Harry.

"Benarkah?" Mataku membulat terkejut. Ron juga melongo sesaat.

"Yeah, ikuti aku. Kita akan menuju ke Ruang Kebutuhan!" Seru Harry sambil berlari menuju lantai tujuh, tempat Ruang Kebutuhan berada.

Aku mengikutinya berlari, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mempersiapkan pertahanan untuk perang. Kami sampai di dinding yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju Ruang Kebutuhan. Kamar itu kosong, hanya ada tiga wanita, Ginny, Tonks, dan seorang penyihir wanita tua memakai topi yang sudah dimakan ngengat—aku mengenalinya sebagai nenek Neville.

"Ah, Potter," kata penyihir tua itu ketika melihat kami. "Kau bisa memberitahu kami apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Apa semua orang baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ginny dan Tonks bersamaan.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu," kata Harry, "apakah masih ada orang di lorong menuju Hog's Head?"

"Aku yang terakhir lewat dan aku menyegelnya. Kau melihat cucuku?" Tanya Mrs. Longbottom.

"Dia sedang bertempur," jawab Harry.

"Tentu saja," kata wanita tua itu bangga. "Maaf, aku harus pergi dan membantunya."

Setelah wanita tua itu pergi, giliran Tonks bertanya, "Apakah kau melihat Remus?"

"Dia tadi merencanakan memimpin sekelompok pejuang ke halaman—"

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Tonks bergegas pergi.

"Ginny," kata Harry, "Sori, tapi kami perlu kau juga pergi. Cuma sebentar. Setelah itu kau bisa masuk lagi."

Ginny tampak gembira sekali bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dan setelah itu kau bisa masuk lagi!" Harry berteriak kepadanya, ketika Ginny berlari menaiki tangga menyusul Tonks. "Kau harus kembali lagi kesini!"

Setelah Kamar Kebutuhan kosong, kami kembali ke koridor. Situasi dalam kastil tampak semakin parah. Sepertinya pertempuran sudah mulai memanas. Dinding-dinding dan langit-langit bergetar keras. Debu-debu memenuhi udara dan berbagai kilatan cahaya menyambar ke berbagai jurusan.

"Ayo!" Kata Harry.

Kami berbalik menghadap hamparan dinding kosong dan memohon dalam kepala kami, seperti yang sudah diperintahkan Harry, _Aku perlu tempat di mana segala sesuatu disembunyikan_. Pintu muncul pada putaran ketiga.

Hiruk-pikuk pertempuran padam begitu kami melangkahi ambangnya dan menutup pintu dibelakang kami. Kamar Kebutuhan menjadi ruangan seukuran katedral dengan penampilan seperti sebuah kota, dinding-dindingnya yang menjulang tinggi terbentuk dari benda-benda yang disembunyikan oleh ribuan pelajar yang sudah lama pergi.

"Kita berpencar," kata Harry, "cari patung laki-laki tua memakai wig dan tiara! Patung itu terletak di atas lemari dan jelas disekitar sini."

. . .

Draco Malfoy POV

Aku menatap hamparan dinding kosong di hadapanku. Lagi-lagi, Pangeran Kegelapan memberiku tugas—kali ini bersama dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. Aku diperintahkan untuk masuk ke dalam Kamar Kebutuhan dan mencegah Potter untuk bisa mendapatkan dia—_diadem._

Aku melihat Potter memasuki ruangan ini beberapa menit yang lalu, bersama si Weasley dan _Granger_. Sekarang saatnya aku masuk. Aku memohon di dalam kepalaku dan ruangan tersebut muncul. Aku masuk bersama Crabbe dan Goyle—mereka tampak bersemangat sekali—terutama Crabbe.

Aku melihat mereka berpencar ke lorong-lorong. Sekilas aku melihat si Granger berbelok masuk ke salah satu lorong dan aku harus mencegah diriku sendiri untuk mengejarnya. Aku harus mengutamakan tugasku lebih dulu. Cegah Potter mendapatkan diademnya dan bawa dia ke tempat Pangeran Kegelapan—secepatnya, supaya tidak ada yang perlu terluka. Well—aku tidak peduli kalau Weasel itu terluka, tapi aku tidak ingin gadis itu terluka. Oh ya—aku sudah lama menyerah kepada kebodohanku itu sejak aku melindungi gadis itu saat disiksa dirumahku. Kebodohanku untuk melindunginya, walapun aku tidak mau mengakui kenapa aku melakukan itu.

"Kau lihat, Draco? Itu si Darah-lumpur," kata Crabbe pelan. Aku jadi tesadar bahwa daritadi aku terus memandangi arah dimana Hermione menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikutinya dulu sebentar? Satu atau dua mantra kutukan bolehlah," kata Crabbe lagi. Dia menyeringai kejam. Aku tersentak mendengarnya.

"Tidak," kataku dingin, "tugas kita adalah mencari Potter. Kita tidak ada urusan dengan gadis itu."

"Oh—kau sudah tidak memanggilnya Darah-lumpur, Draco?" Tanya Crabbe, "_kenapa?_"

"Ap—? Oh—tentu saja—Darah-lumpur," aku kembali mengeluarkan umpatan yang sebenarnya sudah lama ingin ku lupakan.

"Sudahlah—lakukan tugas kita," kataku kemudian.

Aku melihat Potter berjalan menyusuri salah satu lorong. Dia sudah mengulurkan tangannya. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dan benar saja—aku melihat dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah patung penyihir berwajah bopeng memakai wig tua berdebu dan apa yang kelihatan seperti tiara kuno yang sudah pudar warnanya.

Aku mengangkat tongkat milik ibuku yang kupinjam. Crabbe dan Goyle juga mengangkat tongkatnya. Kemudian aku menghentikan Potter.

"Tunggu, Potter."

Dia berbalik dan mengacungkan tongkatnya juga setelah melihat kami.

"Jadi, mengapa kalian tidak bersama Voldemort?" Tanya Harry.

"Kami akan mendapat hadiah. Kami memutuskan untuk tetap disini. Memutuskan menyerahkanmu padanya," jawab Crabbe.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku boleh dikatakan hidup di Ruang Penyembunyian Barang sepanjang tahun lalu," kataku serak. "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya masuk."

"Harry?" aku mendengar suara si Weasel itu bergaung dari sisi lain tembok. "Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Secepat kilat, Crabbe mengacungkan tongkatnya ke gunungan perabot tua, peti-peti rusak, buku-buku dan jubah-jubah tua dan barang-barang tak dikenali lain setinggi satu setengah kilometer, dan berteriak, "_Descendo!_"

Tembok mulai bergoyang dan ambruk ke lorong tempat si Weasel itu berada. Aku bisa mendengar Granger menjerit dari sisi lain lorong.

Crabbe sudah mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk meluncurkan mantra ke tempat suara Granger berada.

"Jangan!" Teriakku.

Crabbe menghentikan gerakan tongkatnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku tahu aku harus segera mencari alasan. Tidak mungkin aku berkata bahwa aku melarangnya karena aku tidak ingin Granger terluka.

"Kalau kau menghancurkan ruangan ini, barang yang disebut diadem ini bisa terkubur," aku berhasil menemukan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Potter yang diinginkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Siapa peduli soal di-adem?" Kata Crabbe.

"Potter kesini untuk mengambilnya," aku mulai kehilangan kesabaranku. "Maka itu pasti berarti—"

"Siapa yang peduli apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak menerima perintah-perintah mu lagi, _Draco_. Kau dan ayahmu sudah habis," kata Crabbe dengan tatapan garang ke arahku.

"Crucio!"

Potter sudah menjangkau tiara. Kutukan Crabbe meleset dan menghantam patung dada, yang terlontar ke udara. Diademnya melesat ke atas dan kemudian terjatuh lenyap dari pandangan.

"STOP!" Teriakku. "Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan Potter dalam keadaan hidup."

"Jadi? Aku tidak membunuhnya kan?" Balas Crabbe, tepat ketika si Granger muncul dan mengirim Mantra Bius kepada Crabbe. Serangan itu tidak kena sasaran karena aku berhasil menarik tangan Crabbe untuk menghindari kilatan cahaya merah itu.

"Itu si Darah-lumpur! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Aku nyaris menjerit lagi melihat kilatan cahaya hijau meluncur ke arah Granger. Untunglah Granger bisa berkelit menghindari kutukan itu. Kemudian Potter meluncurkan Mantra Bius pada Crabbe, yang menggelosor jatuh dan menabrak tongkatku, membuatnya terbang entah kemana.

"Jangan bunuh dia! JANGAN BUNUH DIA!" Teriakku lagi kepada Crabbe dan Goyle yang sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Potter. Sialnya, Potter menggunakan keraguan Crabbe dan Goyle untuk balas menyerang.

Mereka kembali bertempur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa tongkat sihir di tanganku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menyadari Granger sedang menatapku. Dia mendekatiku perlahan sementara kedua temannya sedang bertempur. Tongkatnya masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Dia berhenti dalam jarak 3 meter. Wajahnya melembut ketika dia berkata pelan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Malfoy. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Aku membuka mulutku, tapi sebelum aku bisa berkata sepatah katapun, aku mendengar bunyi gemuruh dan ledakan. Aku melihat Crabbe menggunakan Fiendfyre—api kutukan untuk menyerang Potter. Aku mendorong minggir Granger untuk menghindari salah satu semburan api yang meluncur ke arah kami. Granger tampaknya segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Harry!" Jeritnya, kemudian dia bangkit, menoleh sekilas ke arahku dan menghilang lagi dalam pertempuran.

"LARI!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakkan Potter, tapi aku sudah menyambar Goyle yang pingsan dan menyeretnya. Crabbe sudah berlari entah kemana, tampaknya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan lidah-lidah api yang dibuatnya. Itu berarti kita semua dalam bahaya.

Aku berusaha berlari dan mencari jalan untuk keluar dengan membawa Goyle yang masih pingsan. Aku tidak melihat lagi keberadaan Potter, Weasley dan Granger. Aku semakin panik dalam usahaku mencari pintu keluar.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan—tanpa tongkat sihir. Aku tidak berhasil menemukan pintu keluar sementara lidah-lidah api menjalar semakin cepat. Aku sudah hampir putus asa ketika aku melihat Potter dan kedua temannya melesat di atasku. Mereka berada di atas sapu.

"Harry!"

Aku melihat gadis Granger itu memanggil Potter sambil menunjukku. Potter tampaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Granger karena kemudian dia meluncur turun ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambut uluran tangan Potter sementara si Weasley membantu mengangkat Goyle yang masih pingsan ke atas sapunya. Aku naik ke sapu Potter.

Potter meluncur dengan cepat, tapi dia tidak menuju ke arah pintu seperti Weasley. Dia justru berbelok menembus asap hitam yang mengepul bergelombang. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Aku ingin protes dan menyuruh Potter untuk kembali ke arah pintu keluar, tapi rasanya aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk itu.

Tiba-tiba Potter berbelok lagi dengan tajam dan yang berikutnya kuketahui adalah akhirnya aku menghirup udara bersih di koridor lantai tujuh.

. . .

Draco membuka matanya perlahan. Dia baru saja mendengar adanya ledakan di halaman diikuti serentetan bunyi ledakan di beberapa lantai dibawahnya.

Draco mengerjap dan pemandangan di lantai tujuh langsung terlihat jelas. Beberapa dinding ruangan sudah runtuh. Debu beterbangan ke berbagai arah. Langit-langitnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Di kejauhan masih terdengar bunyi-bunyi ledakan dan teriakan.

Menoleh ke sebelahnya, Draco melihat Goyle sudah tidak ada di tempat Draco terakhir melihatnya terbaring pingsan. Kemudian Draco memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mulai berjalan di antara reruntuhan. Dia tidak melihat seorangpun di lantai ini—hanya saja beberapa kali dia melihat ada tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di antara reruntuhan.

Draco terus berjalan dan melompat kaget ketika tanpa sengaja dia menginjak tubuh seseorang. Dengan ngeri dia melihat tubuh itu mengenakan jubah hitam Pelahap Maut dan sudah tidak bernyawa. Perlahan Draco membalik tubuh itu dengan kakinya dan melihat topengnya sudah terlepas. Dia mengenali wajah itu—Rookwood.

Draco mengernyit memandang wajah itu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya—jijik, takut, senang, atau sedih?

Ketika Draco membalik lagi tubuh itu supaya dia tidak perlu memandang wajahnya, jatuh tongkat milik Rookwood dari antara lipatan jubahnya. Draco mengambil tongkat itu, menimangnya sesaat dan memutuskan untuk membawanya—untuk berjaga-jaga terhadap serangan. Draco menggenggam tongkat itu erat-erat di tangannya dan mulai berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, dimana suara-suara pertempuran masih terdengar.

Dengan mantap, Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Tongkat sihir Rookwood masih digenggam erat di tangannya. Wajah pucatnya dipenuhi tekad—tapi bukan tekad untuk menghancurkan atau merusak untuk bersenang-senang seperti dulu lagi. Tidak—dia sudah memilih jalannya. Dia sudah memilih, kepada siapa dia akan berpihak. Kepada siapa dia akan memberikan kesetiaannya. Untuk siapa dia akan bertempur.

Terbayang dalam kepalanya, wajah gadis itu tersenyum. Gadis yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

'Aku tahu kau akan memilih jalan yang benar, Draco,' bisik gadis itu dalam kepalanya. 'Aku percaya padamu.'

"Ya, aku tidak akan salah jalan. Ini keputusanku. Aku sudah memilih jalanku," ucap Draco penuh tekad.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Chapter 5 selesai. Masih ada (baca: tinggal) beberapa chapter lagi. Untuk chapter berikutnya akan diusahakan updatenya tidak selama ini. Thanx buat yang tetep setia nunggu update-an. Chapter ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian =D . Kritik dan saran diterima selama isinya membangun dan untuk _kebaikan yang lebih besar_ ^^ . Akhir kata, Review please…

Thanx for all readers…


	6. Battle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Maaf kalau update-nya kelamaan lagi. Masih musim ulangan umum. Tapi akhirnya chapter 6 bisa diselesaikan di sela-sela ulangan. Battle di Hogwarts. Saya ga terlalu pinter nulis/ndeskripsiin battle, jadi maaf kalau ada yang kurang atau tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Terima kasih buat semua yang masih setia nunggu fic ini. Now, Read and review, please.

* * *

**

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Hangat"**

Draco Malfoy baru saja menginjak lantai enam ketika berbagai mantra meluncur ke arahnya. Draco menangkis beberapa mantra yang menuju ke arahnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan mantra-mantra itu, apakah dari pihak Hogwarts atau justru Pelahap Maut.

"Protego! Stupefy!" Draco membalas serangan dari seseorang yang terlebih dulu menyerangnya. Dia melihat orang itu ambruk—yang berarti serangannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Dia tidak sempat melihat siapa yang berhasil dijatuhkannya karena detik berikutnya, pancaran sinar berwarna hijau melesat ke arahnya. Draco berhasil menghindarinya di detik terakhir.

"Draco!"

Draco menoleh dan melihat Alecto Carrow menatapnya dengan murka. Wanita kekar kecil itu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak bodoh? Kenapa kau membius Amycus?" Tanya Alecto. Tongkatnya memercikkan bunga api, menggambarkan kemurkaannya pada Draco.

Draco balas mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Alecto sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dengan tongkat teracung.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Alecto. Kau yang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu bahwa yang kubius adalah Amycus. Tapi aku juga tidak menyesal. Aku tepat sasaran kalau begitu, eh? Membius Pelahap Maut?" Kata Draco.

"Ap—apa maksudmu, Draco? Kau lupa bahwa kau adalah Pelahap Maut juga? Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur, anak bodoh?" Geram Alecto.

"Aku tidak baru saja terbentur. Aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku, kepada siapa aku akan memberikan kesetiaanku. Dan kita sudah berpisah jalan, Alecto. Aku akan mendukung Harry Potter!" Tegas Draco.

"Kau—kau—" Alecto menatap Draco dengan kemurkaan luar biasa. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya, Draco. Akibat karena sudah mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau dan keluargamu—ayahmu yang tidak berguna. Oh—bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu sekarang? _Avada Kedavra!_"

Pancaran sinar hijau kembali meluncur ke arah Draco. Draco berhasil menangkisnya tepat waktu, tapi Avada Kedavra Alecto cukup kuat untuk meretakkan perisai yang disihir Draco untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Crucio!"

"Stupefy!"

Dua pancaran sinar yang keluar bersamaan dari ujung tongkat Draco dan Alecto bertabrakan di tengah perjalanan. Kedua cahaya itu pecah menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil yang menghujani mereka. Draco memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meluncurkan Mantra Bius pada Alecto, yang berhasil ditangkis pada saat terakhir.

Draco mangirim _Crucio_ pada Alecto yang mengenai sasaran. Alecto terjatuh ke lantai dan menggeliat-geliat kesakitan.

"Stupefy!" Teriak Draco lagi pada Alecto yang masih menggeliat-geliat tidak berdaya akibat dari _Crucio_ tadi. Mantra Bius Draco dengan telak menghantam dadanya dan kemudian Alecto pingsan.

Draco mengatur napasnya lagi. Dia menatap Alecto yang tergeletak pingsan. Kemudian dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Alecto, menggumamkan mantra dan muncul tali-tali yang mengikat Alecto dengan kencang. Dia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada Amycus. Draco mengambil kedua tongkat kakak-beradik Carrow itu dan mengantonginya dalam saku jubahnya.

Kemudian Draco bergegas turun ke lantai-lantai di bawahnya. Di lantai dua dia melihat semakin banyak orang yang bertarung. Dia menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat, mengacungkannya pada Pelahap Maut yang sedang bertarung melawan Colin Creevey.

"Stupefy!" Seru Draco. Serangannya tepat mengenai Pelahap Maut yang tidak mengira akan datangnya serangan dari Draco tersebut dan membuatnya ambruk ke lantai.

Kemudian Draco menatap Colin, yang balas menatapnya dengan takut. Draco mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu padaku, Creevey. Aku ada dipihak kalian. Aku akan membantu kalian mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Colin melebarkan matanya menatap Draco.

"Ba—bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Cicitnya.

"Bukankah aku baru saja membuktikannya padamu? Baru saja aku membantumu menyingkirkan si badan besar ini?"

"Y—ya—kau benar," cicit Colin lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Creveey? Bukankah kau belum cukup umur untuk ikut bertempur?" Tanya Draco.

"Ten—tentu saja tidak ada hal apapun yang dapat mencegahku untuk membantu Harry dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegahku untuk tidak ikut bertempur. Aku akan selalu membela dan mendukungnya. Sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Aku siap mati dalam pertempuran ini, asal Harry bisa mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa," ujar Colin bersemangat.

"Semangat yang bagus, Creevey. Tapi tidakkah kau tahu bahwa—AWAS!"

Draco berusaha mendorong minggir Colin menghindari sinar berwarna hijau. Sinar itu melewati mereka, menabrak salah satu tangga dan meledakkannya dengan suara keras.

"Lagi-lagi kutukan maut," batin Draco.

Draco berpaling dan melihat salah satu Pelahap Maut bertopeng masih mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya dan Colin.

"Expelliarmus!"

Pelahap Maut itu menangkis mantra Colin dengan mudah. Kemudian dia balas mengirim Mantra Bius, yang ditangkis oleh Draco.

"Crucio!" Seru Draco.

Pelahap Maut itu kembali menangkis serangan Draco. Pancaran sinar merah kembali meluncur dari ujung tongkat Pelahap Maut. Draco menagkisnya dengan Protego. Tepat ketika Draco menghilangkan perisainya dan bermaksud membalas, pancaran sinar hijau meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya. Draco tidak sempat menghindar ataupun menangkisnya.

"Tidaaaakkk!"

Sesosok tubuh kecil telah melempar dirinya ke depan Draco dan mengakibatkan _Avada Kedavra_ menghantamnya telak.

"Stupefy!" Teriak Draco tepat ketika tubuh kecil itu terjatuh. Kali ini serangan Draco tepat mengenai sasaran. Lawannya ambruk ke lantai.

"Creevey!" Draco mencelos melihat tubuh kecil itu terbaring tidak bergerak. Tubuh kecil itu—yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian—menggantikannya. _Tidak._

Draco terjatuh di sebelah tubuh Colin Creevey yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Draco mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"_Aku siap mati dalam pertempuran ini."_

"Kenapa dia menyelamatkanku? Kenapa? Bukankah dia tahu bahwa aku bukan Potter? Jadi kenapa dia harus menyelamatkanku, yang baru saja dipercayainya? Tidak," batin Draco. Dia memandang mata kosong Colin yang terbuka selama beberapa saat, kemudian perlahan Draco menutup kedua mata kosong itu.

Draco berdiri, memandang lagi wajah kecil yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Kemudian Draco berbalik dan kembali berbaur dalam pertarungan.

. . .

Dalam perjalanannya turun ke Aula Besar, Draco bertemu dengan Neville yang sedang bertarung dengan Pelahap Maut lain di tangga.

Draco menyerukan Mantra Bius ke arah Pelahap Maut itu, yang meleset dan menghantam salah satu lukisan. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam lukisan itu menjerit dan berlari-lari ke lukisan lain.

Walaupun meleset, serangan Draco tadi mengalihkan perhatian si Pelahap Maut. Pelahap Maut itu mencari siapa yang menyerangnya dan menemukan Draco berdiri di ujung koridor.

"Malfoy," desis Pelapah Maut itu. Rupanya dia mengenali Draco.

Nevile mencoba memanfaatkan teralihnya perhatian si Pelahap Maut untuk menyerangnya. Pelahap Maut itu menyadarinya dan menangkis serangan Neville. Dia kembali bertarung dengan Neville, saling mengirim mantra.

Draco juga kembali mengirim Mantra Bius, tepat ketika Pelahap Maut itu merapalkan kutukan kematian pada Neville. Serangan Draco terlebih dulu mencapai si Pelahap Maut sebelum dia selesai merapal _Avada Kedavra_.

"Malfoy?" Tanya Neville heran. Neville memegang tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Draco dengan sikap waspada.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu padaku, Longbottom. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Aku berada di pihakmu sekarang. Aku akan membantu kalian," ujar Draco.

Neville menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Dia mengernyit pada Draco.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Malfoy? Memang kenapa kau mau membela kami? Kenapa kau tidak bersama-sama dengan teman-teman Pelahap Mautmu itu?" Tanya Neville lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Longbottom. Aku ada dipihak kalian—dipihakmu—dipihak Potter. Aku sudah memilih jalanku dan aku memutuskan untuk membantu kalian mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan," jawab Draco.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Malfoy?"

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Longbottom. Aku ada dipihak kalian. Kau bisa mengikatku sekarang kalau kau mau dan membawaku pada para professor atau kau bisa membiusku sekarang juga, bahkan membunuhku," ujar Draco.

Neville masih menatap Draco selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Malfoy."

"—Terima kasih, Longbottom."

"Sama-sama, Malfoy. Terima kasih juga telah menyelamatkanku tadi," kata Neville, berusaha tersenyum pada Draco. Kemudian mereka saling berjabat tangan.

Tepat saat itu, mereka mendengar suara Voldemort berkumandang dari dinding-dinding dan lantai. Suara itu nyaring dan dingin.

"Kalian telah bertempur dengan gagah berani. Lord Voldemort tahu bagaimana menghargai keberanian.

Tetapi kalian telah menderita kekalahan besar. Jika kalian terus melawanku, kalian semua akan mati, satu demi satu. Aku tak ingin ini terjadi. Setiap titik darah sihir yang ditumpahkan adalah kerugian dan kesia-siaan.

Lord Voldemort murah hati (Draco melihat Neville mendengus menghina mendengar ini). Aku memerintahkan angkatan perangku mundur, segera."

Kemudian mereka masih mendengar Voldemort berbicara—ditujukan pada Harry Potter. Voldemort memberi Harry waktu satu jam untuk menyerahkan diri atau Voldemort akan memulai kembali perang dengan dia sendiri ikut terlibat.

"Harry," gumam Neville.

"Lebih baik kita turun ke Aula Besar," ujar Draco. Neville mengiyakan.

. . .

Aula Besar tampak sudah penuh dengan orang-orang. Beberapa di antara mereka sedang menangisi teman atau keluarga mereka yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Beberapa lagi sedang mengobati luka-lukanya akibat pertempuran. Di satu sudut terlihat murid-murid yang saling menggenggam tangan temannya, wajah mereka sedih dan takut. Orang-orang berjalan keluar-masuk Aula Besar.

Draco dan Neville memasuki Aula Besar bersama-sama dan memandang berkeliling.

"Malfoy!' Pekik Professor McGonnagall ketika melihat Draco dan Neville.

Draco sangat kaget melihat tatapan McGonnagall. Sulit untuk menafsirkan ekspresi McGonnagall saat itu—marah, kaget, bingung, dan _sedih_ bercampur jadi satu.

"Tenang professor. Tidak apa-apa. Malfoy tadi menyelamatkanku. Dia sekarang dipihak kita," jelas Neville.

McGonnagall tampak semakin terkejut. Matanya membulat melebar mendengar penjelasan Neville. "Ap—oh—benarkah?"

"Yeah, professor. Anda bisa mempercayai saya. Tapi kalau Anda tidak bisa mempercayai saya, Anda bisa mengikat saya dan menawan saya sekarang juga," ujar Draco.

"Oh, baiklah Malfoy. Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku akan mempercayaimu," kata McGonnagall. "Neville, bisakah kau membantu yang lain untuk mencari ke sekeliling Hogwarts dan membawa mereka yang terluka atau bahkan me—meninggal ke Aula Besar? Oliver Wood baru saja pergi, mungkin kau bisa menyusulnya," kata McGonnagall dengan suara tercekat.

"Baik, professor." Neville kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

"Malfoy, sepertinya kau terluka. Aku bisa membawamu ke Madam Pomfrey, dia sedang mengobati orang-orang disana," ujar McGonnagall sambil menunjuk ke arah podium.

"Tidak perlu, professor. Saya tidak apa-apa," kata Draco.

Professor McGonnagall hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco kembali memandang berkeliling dan menemukan rambut-rambut merah berkumpul di salah satu sudut aula. Draco berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Potter," panggil Draco pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di antara kerumunan rambut merah itu.

"Malfoy?" Semua orang di kerumunan itu menoleh menatap Draco.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" Tanya Harry dingin.

"Well—Potter, aku hanya ingin—ber—berterimakasih karena kau tadi menyelamatkanku saat di Kamar Kebutuhan," ujar Draco.

Harry mengerjap dengan bingung mendengar ucapan Draco. Dia menoleh menatap Ron, yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ap—oh—sama-sama, Malfoy," kata Harry kemudian.

"Berterimakasihlah juga pada Hermione kalau begitu. Dia yang mengingatkanku untuk menyelamatkanku," tambah Harry.

Draco membeku sesaat. Dia menoleh ke arah Hermione. Gadis itu berdiri di sebelah Ginny Weasley dan menatapnya, membuat Draco merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. "Ada apa ini?" Batin Draco.

"Grang-er. A—aku—terima kasih." Akhirnya Draco berhasil mengucapkan kata itu. Dia melihat gadis itu perlahan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Malfoy."

Draco juga mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau rasanya sangat sulit. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia tersenyum—yang benar-benar tersenyum. Seluruh otot dan rahangnya terasa kaku ketika sekarang dia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Potter, aku juga ingin mengatakan—aku sekarang dipihakmu. Aku ada dipihak kalian." Draco menatap mereka semua—Potter, para Weasleys dan, —Granger .

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Draco tertutup oleh rambut merah seseorang. Molly Weasley telah memeluknya.

"Oh—kau anak baik, Draco. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya anak baik," isak Molly Weasley.

Draco mengerjap lagi. Dia melihat—dari balik bahu Mrs. Weasley—semua tersenyum menatapnya. Gadis itu—Granger—sudah lama Draco tidak melihatnya tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Senyum yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya. Senyum yang bahkan lebih indah dari yang diberikan Granger dalam mimpinya setiap kali dia membujuk Draco untuk tidak mengikuti jalan kegelapan.

Draco merasakan kehangatan—dalam pelukan Mrs. Weasley, melihat mereka semua tersenyum padanya, dijabat tangannya oleh Arthur Weasley, ditepuk punggungnya oleh George dan Percy Weasley, dan yang terutama, melihat wajah Granger yang menatapnya dengan mata cokelat hangat yang berbinar.

Draco merasakan sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya—sepercik kebahagiaan. Draco ingat, seorang Malfoy selalu diajarkan untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan umum, yang berarti bahwa dia tidak boleh menangis, apalagi dihadapan umum seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, Draco tidak peduli. Dia merasakan matanya memanas sejak dipeluk oleh Mrs. Weasley. Draco tahu matanya mulai berair dan dia tidak peduli. Karena saat ini, Draco seperti merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya—tidak, bahkan _hampir_ tidak pernah dirasakannya. Kehangatan dari sebuah _keluarga_.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N: Chapter pendek ya? Hehehe. Apakah sepertinya, mereka terlalu cepat mempercayai Draco? Aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam. Mumpung idenya masih ngalir, apa malah jadi GaJe? Chapter depan final dari battle. Masih sekitar dua chapter lagi sebelum selesai. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen baca dan review ya..:D


	7. Final Battle

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Sesuai yang dijanjikan. Chapter ini Final Battle. Saya ga pinter nulis battle. Harap maklum kalo ga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan atau malah mengecewakan. Boleh kasi kritik lewat review atau PM. Alur chapter ini langsung setelah Harry nyerahin diri ke Voldemort. Bagian awal adalah potongan dari Deathly Hallows yang alurnya kupercepat.**

**Now, Read and Review please.

* * *

**

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Aku tidak akan mati tanpa melawan"**

"Harry Potter sudah mati. Dia terbunuh ketika melarikan diri, berusaha menyelamatkan diri sementara kalian semua mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Kami membawa mayatnya sebagai bukti pahlawan kalian sudah pergi.

Pertempuran sudah dimenangkan. Kalian sudah kehilangan separo dari pejuang kalian. Pelahap Maut-ku lebih banyak daripada kalian dan Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup sudah tamat riwayatnya. Tak boleh lagi ada pertempuran. Siapa pun yang masih terus melawan, laki-laki, perempuan, atau anak-anak, akan dibantai, begitu juga semua anggota keluarga mereka. Keluarlah dari kastil, sekarang, berlututlah di depanku, dan kalian akan selamat. Orangtua dan anak-anak kalian, kakak dan adik kalian akan tetap hidup, dan diampuni, dan kalian akan bergabung denganku dalam dunia baru yang akan kita bangun bersama-sama."

Suara Voldemort kembali berkumandang di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Kali ini apa yang di ucapkan Voldemort membawa dampak yang luar biasa bagi yang mendengarnya.

Aula Besar sunyi senyap, padahal puluhan orang sedang berkumpul ditempat itu. Mereka semua membeku ditempat masing-masing, sibuk mencerna perkataan Voldemort. Harry Potter—_mati_?

Saling berpandangan, semua orang segera berlari menuju Aula Depan. Menantikan bukti yang dijanjikan oleh Voldemort. _Harry Potter tidak mungkin mati_.

Dan itu dia—serombongan orang tampak mendekat dari arah Hutan Terlarang. Hagrid ada dalam rombongan orang-orang itu. Tidak mungkin salah untuk mengenali Hagrid kan? Mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang luar biasa besar? Hagrid tampak seperti membawa sesuatu dalam gendongannya—ataukah seseorang?

Para Pelahap Maut berhenti. Mereka menyebar dalam satu baris menghadap ke pintu-pintu depan sekolah yang terbuka, berhadapan langsung dengan para pejuang Hogwarts yang keluar dari kastil untuk menyaksikan sendiri kebenaran kata-kata Voldemort.

"TIDAK!"

Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang dapat membayangkan seorang Minerva McGonnagall dapat membuat suara yang terdengar sangat memilukan seperti itu. Bellatrix tertawa puas mendengar jeritan putus asa McGonnagall.

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Suara Ron, Hermione dan Ginny memicu kerumunan pejuang Hogwarts untuk berteriak-teriak dan memaki para Pelahap Maut, sampai Voldemort berteriak dan terdengar letusan. Detik berikutnya, kesenyapan dipaksakan pada mereka semua sementara Voldemort kembali berbicara, menceritakan kisah kebohongan tentang bagaimana seorang Harry Potter mati di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Neville Longbottom keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari menyerbu Voldemort. Dengan satu letusan lagi, Voldemort membuat Neville terbanting ke tanah.

"Dan siapa ini? Siapa yang telah bersukarela mendemonstrasikan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka yang terus melawan ketika sudah kalah perang?" Desis Voldemort.

"Itu Neville Longbottom, Yang Mulia! Anak yang selama ini memberi banyak kesulitan kepada kakak-beradik Carrow! Anak pasangan Auror itu, ingat?" Bellatrix tertawa senang.

"Ah, ya, aku ingat. Tapi kau berdarah-murni, kan, anak pemberani?" Voldemort menatap Neville yang berdiri menghadapinya dengan tangan mengepal.

"Kenapa kalau iya?" Tanya Neville keras.

"Kau menunjukkan semangat, keberanian dan kau dari keturunan bangsawan. Kau akan menjadi Pelahap Maut yang berharga. Kami membutuhkan orang seperti kau, Neville Longbottom."

Dengan tegas, Neville meneriakkan penolakan terhadap 'tawaran' Voldemort. Mendengar itu, Voldemort kembali berbicara dalam suaranya yang penuh kelicinan dan berbahaya.

Voldemort melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dari salah satu jendela kastil yang kacanya pecah, Topi Seleksi meluncur dan mendarat di tangan Voldemort. Kemudian Voldemort menyatakan bahwa tidak aka nada lagi seleksi di Hogwarts. Voldemort mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Neville, membuatnya jadi kaku dan memaksakan Topi Seleksi itu ke kepala Neville.

"Neville ini sekarang akan mendemonstrasikan apa yang terjadi pada siapa pun yang cukup bodoh untuk terus melawanku," kata Voldemort, dan dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya, dia membuat Topi Seleksi berkobar menyala.

Jeritan-jeritan membelah subuh. Neville terbakar di tempat, tidak mampu bergerak karena kutukan ikat-tubuh sempurna yang dikenakan Voldemort padanya.

Dari kejauhan terdengar kegaduhan yang kedengarannya seperti ratusan orang datang memanjat tembok-tembok yang tak kelihatan dan menyerbu ke arah kastil, meneriakkan keras yel-yel peperangan. Pada saat yang sama, Grawp muncul dari sisi lain kastil dan meraung memanggil Hagrid. Para raksasa Voldemort berlari menyerbu Grawp. Para Centaurus datang menyerbu dan membuat para Pelahap Maut berlari serabutan.

Kekacau-balauan terjadi. Baik Pejuang Hogwarts maupun Pelapah Maut sama-sama terpaksa mundur ke dalam kastil sampai ke dalam Aula Besar. Pertempuran yang seru sudah berlangsung di Aula Besar.

Lebih banyak lagi orang yang menyerbu undakan depan. Para peri-rumah Hogwarts menyerbu ke dalam Aula Depan, berteriak-teriak dan mengacungkan pisau daging dan golok besar. Mereka memarang dan menusuk pergelangan kaki dan tulang kering para Pelahap Maut.

Voldemort berada di pusat pertempuran, menyerang semua orang yang berada dalam jangkauannya. George dan Lee Jordan bertempur melawan Pelahap Maut Yaxley, sementara Ron dan Neville melawan Manusia Serigala Fenrir Greyback. Arthur dan Percy Weasley menjatuhkan Thicknesse dan Dolohov ambruk di tangan Flitwick.

Bantuan-bantuan yang datang secara tidak di duga sangat menguntungkan bagi pihak Hogwarts. Mereka yang tadinya kalah jumlah, sekarang berbalik unggul dari para Pelahap Maut. Dengan mudah mereka mulai menjatuhkan satu-persatu para Pelahap Maut.

Draco Malfoy juga berada di tengah pertempuran. Tidak. Dia tidak bertempur. Terdesak-desak kerumunan orang, dia mencari orangtuanya. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang mendesak masuk ke dalam Aula Besar. Sebaliknya, dia justru berusaha keluar dari Aula. Dia yakin orangtuanya tadi ada bersama rombongan Pelahap Maut. Dia melihatnya sendiri tadi. Dimana mereka? Dia harus memastikan bahwa orangtuanya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya orangtuanya berada disini. Seharusnya—

"_Crucio!"_

Serangan tidak di duga menghantam Draco dengan telak. Dia terjatuh di lantai dan menggeliat kesakitan. Dia berteriak, menjerit kesakitan ketika tubuhnya serasa ditusuk ribuan pisau yang menembus sampai ke dalam organ tubuhnya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Dia merasa kepalanya seperti akan meledak. Sakitnya sungguh tidak tertahankan.

Bellatrix Lestrange tertawa melihat korbannya begitu kesakitan karena kuatnya kutukan yang dia luncurkan.

"Draco, keponakanku tersayang. Benarkan yang kudengar dari kakak-beradik Carrow? Bahwa kau mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan? Kau berani melakukannya Draco?" Kata Bellatrix dengan suara manis berbahaya. Tongkatnya masih terarah pada Draco yang masih tergeletak di lantai, berusaha menemukan kembali kekuatannya.

"Jawab aku! _Crucio!"_

Draco kembali berteriak ketika kutukan Bellatrix kembali menghantamnya, bahkan ketika dia belum pulih dari rasa sakit yang di alaminya. Bellatrix menatapnya dengan seringai kejam. Draco terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Dia sulit bernapas.

"Y—ya! A—aku t—tidak berada d—di pihakmu la—gi!" Kata Draco serak. Dia berusaha berdiri. Dia harus melawan. Dia harus mempertahankan diri. Dia menggenggam erat tongkat milik Rookwood di tangannya. Dengan melawan seluruh rasa sakitnya, dia bangkit menghadapi bibinya.

Bellatrix terpaku selama beberapa saat, menatap Draco yang berusaha bangkit di tengah kesakitannya. Dia masih menatap Draco yang telah berhasil berdiri—walaupun goyah—dengan murka. Tatapannya mulai dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Suaranya bergetar dalam kemarahan.

"Beraninya," bisik Bellatrix marah. "Beraninya kau melakukannya! Beraninya kau mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan!"

"Y—ya! Aku berani!" Jawab Draco.

Tongkat Bellatrix masih lurus terpancang pada Draco. Bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan seringaian.

"_Expulso!"_

Alih-alih mengarahkannya pada Draco, Bellatrix justru membelokkan tongkatnya dan menghantam salah satu pilar di dekat pintu Aula Besar—dekat Draco.

Pilar itu meledak, menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang keras ketika pilar itu rubuh. Draco terlambat melindungi diri. Bellatrix melihat dengan gembira ketika salah satu reruntuhan pilar itu menghantam Draco, menghadiahkan luka pada dahi Draco. Draco terjatuh dan detik berikutnya kaki kanannya tertimpa reruntuhan pilar yang cukup besar, yang sengaja diterbangkan oleh Bellatrix untuk menghantam kakinya dengan cukup keras.

Draco menjerit. Dia merasa sangat kesakitan. Draco berteriak-teriak. Sakit. Keringatnya bercucuran, bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya. Draco tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Seluruh anggota dan organ tubuhnya seakan berteriak memprotes kesakitan.

"Itu akibatnya, Draco, kalau kau mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan. Oh, itu hanya pemanasan, Draco. Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Rasa sakit itu akan hilang karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Berterimakasihlah padaku, Draco. Tersenyumlah untuk saat terakhir hidupmu dan untuk pilihan bodohmu." Bellatrix menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Tongkatnya teracung pada Draco. Matanya menatap tajam Draco.

"Selamat tinggal, _sayang._"

Draco memejamkan matanya, menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya. Dia sudah merasa amat sangat kesakitan. Mungkin kematian justru akan menghilangkan semua rasa sakitnya, seperti kata Bellatrix. Ya. Mungkin kematian lebih baik. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"_Avada Keda—"_

"TIDAK!"

Cahaya merah meluncur ke arah Bellatrix, meleset dan menyerempet pipi kanannya, meninggalkan torehan luka disana. Walaupun hanya menyerempet, tapi itu cukup untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi Bellatrix dan menggagalkan usahanya membunuh Draco.

Bellatrix menoleh, melihat siapa yang menyerangnya dan mendesis marah pada orang itu.

"_Cissy."_

Narcissa Malfoy berdiri dengan tongkat teracung pada Bellatrix. Tangannya sedikit gemetar karena marah melihat putra semata-wayangnya disiksa oleh kakaknya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau melukai atau membunuh anakku, Bella!" Bentak Narcissa.

"M—mum," bisik Draco lemah ditengah rasa sakitnya.

Bellatrix menatap marah Narcissa. Tangannya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pipinya yang terluka. Kemudian dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya juga pada Narcissa. Sekarang kedua kakak-beradik itu sama-sama saling mengacungkan tongkat. Siap membunuh satu sama lain.

Narcissa baru membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan mantra ketika Bellatrix membuat gerakan menebas dan membuat Narcissa terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan. Sayatan-sayatan muncul pada tubuh Narcissa. Tidak ada darah, tapi Narcissa merasa tubuhnya seperti tersabet pedang yang amat tajam. Suaranya melengking nyaring menusuk siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, semua orang terlalu sibuk bertempur, semua ingin menjatuhkan setidaknya satu Pelahap Maut. Semua berebut untuk menyerang para Pelahap Maut.

Bellatrix tertawa kegirangan melihat adiknya menggelepar kesakitan dan menjerit-jerit.

"Jangan berani-berani kau melawan kakakmu, Cissy. Kalau kau tidak mau melihat anakmu mati, bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu lebih dulu?" Kata Bellatrix sambil menggulung lengan jubahnya dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Narcissa.

"Mum..mum," panggil Draco lemah. Dia ingin bangkit. Dia ingin menolong ibunya. Dia _harus_ melindungi ibunya. _Harus! _Tapi dia tidak berdaya. Tidak. Dia merasa kesakitannya bertambah ketika melihat ibunya disiksa. _'mum,'_ Airmata meleleh dari kedua mata abu-abu Draco. Dia merasa menjadi anak yang tidak berguna, tidak bisa melindungi ibunya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Draco." Bellatrix menoleh memandang Draco. "Aku akan membunuhmu juga setelah aku membunuh adikku. Mengantrilah, Draco."

Bellatrix kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan kembali menatap adiknya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Cissy."

"_Avada—"_

Kilatan cahaya kembali menggagalkan Bellatrix untuk membunuh adiknya. Lagi. Cahaya itu menyerempetnya juga—kali ini di bahunya kirinya.

Hermione Granger berdiri tegak dengan tongkat teracung pada Bellatrix. Mata cokelatnya menatap Bellatrix dengan tajam. Gadis itu berdiri tanpa gentar, sekalipun Bellatrix menatapnya dengan murka karena usahanya membunuh digagalkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kemarahannya semakin menggelegak, terutama karena dia digagalkan oleh gadis Darah-Lumpur, Hermione granger.

"Kau—_kau!_" Seru Bellatrix dengan murka. Matanya menyala-nyala dalam kemarahan. Tongkatnya kembali terangkat dan mengarah pada Hermione.

"_Crucio!"_ Bellatrix langsung menyerang Hermione. Kutukannya meleset dan justru mengenai entah siapa yang lewat. Siapapun itu, dia langsung terjatuh dan menggelepar kesakitan.

"_Stupefy!"_

Bellatrix menangkis serangan Hermione dengan mudah.

"_Crucio! Crucio!"_

Hermione menghindari serangan Bellatrix dengan gesit. Berkali-kali dia berkelit, menunduk menghindari kilatan cahaya dari tongkat Bellatrix.

"_Stupefy!"_ Seru Hermione. Cahaya merah meluncur dari tongkatnya menuju Bellatrix. Bellatrix menangkisnya dengan lambaian tongkatnya.

"_Avis! Oppugno!"_

Hermione menyihir sekumpulan burung-burung kecil dan membuatnya terbang ke arah Bellatrix. Burung-burung kecil itu meluncur seperti peluru sebelum dihancurkan seluruhnya oleh Bellatrix.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Terdengar seruan dari sisi lain Hermione. Mantra itu tertuju pada Bellatrix. Tongkat Bellatrix sedikit tergelincir dari tangannya, tapi berhasil dipertahankan pada saat terakhir.

Ginny Weasley dan Luna Lovegood muncul dengan tongkat teracung pada Bellatrix. Ginny-lah yang tadi meneriakkan mantra pelepas-senjata. Dengan berang Bellatrix menyerang Ginny dan Luna. Sekarang Bellatrix menghadapi tiga orang sekaligus.—Hermione, Ginny dan Luna.

Walaupun Hermione, Ginny dan Luna bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi Bellatrix tetap saja masih seimbang dengan mereka. Bellatrix meluncurkan Kutukan Maut, nyaris mengenai Ginny, hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"JANGAN ANAK PEREMPUANKU!"

Mrs. Weasley melempar mantelnya sambil berlari, membebaskan lengannya. Bellatrix berputar di tempat, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penantang barunya.

"MINGGIR!" Teriak Mrs. Weasley kepada tiga gadis yang tadi melawan Bellatrix.

Setelah Mrs. Weasley mulai berduel dengan Bellatrix, Hermione berbalik dan segera menuju dua orang yang tadi disiksa Bellatrix. Narcissa Malfoy terduduk sambil memeluk anaknya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai berantakan, menutupi wajah anaknya dari pandangan.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hermione cemas. Dia berlutut di sebelah Narcissa, yang masih memeluk erat Draco.

Narcissa menoleh perlahan pada Hermione. Sorot matanya tampak ketakutan ketika melihat Hermione.

"Kau—k—kau—" Narcissa berusaha bicara dengan terbata-bata. "Granger?" bisiknya.

"Ya. Ya, ini saya," ujar Hermione. Hatinya sedikit mencelos. Apakah Narcissa Malfoy akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi menjauh? Apakah dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia jijik melihat Hermione dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan dirinya dan anaknya?

Di luar dugaan, Narcissa Malfoy justru mencengkram erat tangannya menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap memeluk anaknya yang tidak bergerak.

"Tolong—tolong aku—tolong—Draco—" bisik Narcissa dengan frustasi.

Hermione tertegun mendengar kata-kata Narcissa. Seorang Malfoy—nyonya Malfoy, meminta tolong padanya? Hermione Granger, si Darah-Lumpur?

"Tolong—" Suara Narcissa terdengar begitu putus asa sehingga Hermione kembali tersadar dan melihat keadaan Draco.

Draco Malfoy pingsan dalam pelukan ibunya. Dahinya yang terluka masih mengeluarkan darah. Hermione menatap kaki Draco dan merasa ngeri melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari kaki kanan Draco.

Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya, membebaskan kaki Draco dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya. Dia mendaraskan mantra-mantra penyembuhan yang dia tahu. Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Draco sepenuhnya, tapi dia yakin Madam Pomfrey pasti bisa. _Harus bisa!_

"Cissy!"

"Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy muncul dengan tergesa di antara orang-orang yang berlari-lari. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat, apalagi setelah dia melihat istri dan anaknya. Tapi ketika dia melihat Hermione, wajahnya seketika memutih.

"_Miss Granger?_ Cissy, apa yang terjadi? Draco? _Kenapa dia_, Cissy?" Lucius Malfoy langsung membanjiri istrinya dengan pertanyaan.

Narcissa Malfoy hanya menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan ratapan. Karena istrinya tidak juga menjawab, maka Lucius menoleh pada Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" Tanyanya dengan nada mendesak.

"Saya akan menjelaskannya nanti Mr. Malfoy. Sekarang kita harus membawa anak Anda ke Rumah Sakit. Saya yakin Madam Pomfrey ada disana, merawat para korban luka," ujar Hermione.

"Ferula," ucap Hermione dan kaki kanan Draco langsung terbebat.

Tanpa menggunakan sihir, Lucius Malfoy menggendong Draco dan berlari menuju Rumah Sakit, di susul oleh Narcissa. Hermione sedikit tercengang melihat perlakuan Lucius pada putranya. Baru kali ini Hermione melihat seorang Lucius Malfoy menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Draco.

Sedetik bimbang, Hermione memutuskan untuk ikut pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arah Rumah Sakit. Dia melupakan bahwa sedang terjadi perang dalam Aula Besar. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa setelah dia pergi, Aula Besar bersorak karena kemunculan Harry Potter secara tiba-tiba. Dia juga tidak akan menyaksikan sejarah, dimana seorang Penyihir Hitam Terhebat dikalahkan oleh sahabatnya. Tidak. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah keadaan Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

**To be continue..**

**-Isabela Granger-

* * *

**

A/N: Di luar dugaan, waktu mulai nulis battle, idenya malah ngalir terus dengan berbagai adegan sadis. Hehehe. Tapi maaf kalau masih kurang kerasa, masih sedikit juga ya? Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menampilkan adegan kekalahan Voldemort, setelah banyak pertimbangan dan banyak dipikir. Sepertinya akan lebih sesuai kalau seperti ini. Mohon maaf kalau justru ada yang menantikan adegan kekalahan Voldemort. Aku ngga tau apa ini masih bisa dibilang Final Battle. :D

Nah, review please. Kritik dan saran diterima.

Thanx for All readers and reviewers.


	8. The Beggining

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Battle sudah selesai. Yang menang jelas Hogwarts dong. Setelah ini cuma bakal ada satu epilog lagi. Jadi fic ini bener-bener udah mau selesai. :D Thanx banget buat semua yang setia nungguin fic ini sampai selesai, yang udah baca, apalagi yang udah review. Chapter ini mungkin bakal sedikit OOC buat para Malfoy.**

**Now, Read and Review please.**

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Terima Kasih"**

Hermione Granger terduduk lega di salah satu kursi Rumah Sakit yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Beberapa menit yang lalu semakin banyak orang yang datang ke Rumah Sakit dan membuat Madam Pomfrey menjadi sangat sibuk. Tapi untunglah, Draco dan ibunya sudah di obati oleh Madam Pomfrey.

Sekarang Draco terbaring tidur di salah satu tempat tidur. Narcissa duduk di kursi disebelah tempat tidurnya sementara Lucius berdiri dan menggenggam bahu istrinya dengan gestur menenangkan.

Tadi Lucius langsung menyerang Hermione dengan berbagai pertanyaan ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan Draco serta Narcissa sedang ditangani oleh Madam Pomfrey. Hermione kemudian menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui pada Lucius. Tampaknya Lucius masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Hermione yang tidak lengkap mengenai bagaimana Draco bisa sampai separah itu karena Hermione datang saat Bellatrix sedang menyerang Narcissa, tapi Lucius memilih untuk diam.

Hermione menghela napas. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang langit-langit Rumah Sakit. Dia merenungkan semua yang terjadi malam itu. Pertama, dia dan kedua sahabatnya berhasil memasuki Hogwarts. Kedua, mereka berhasil menghancurkan dua Horcrux dan Neville membunuh satu Horcrux, si ular besar—Nagini. Ketiga, terjadi perang di Hogwarts. Keempat, kehilangan besar bagi pejuang Hogwarts—Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, dan banyak orang lain. Kelima, Harry—_dibunuh?_ Keenam, Bellatrix menyiksa adik dan keponakannya hingga terluka amat parah (Hermione berpikir bahwa perempuan ini mungkin memiliki gangguan otak dan jiwa). Well, dia mulai berpikir bahwa malam ini memang malam yang luar biasa. Luar biasa aneh, luar biasa ajaib dan luar biasa sulit digambarkan.

Dia menatap ketiga Malfoy itu dari tempatnya duduk. Narcissa memakai mantel hangat. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat dan lemas. Terlihat sekali kecemasan yang dia rasakan pada putranya, Draco. Sementara itu, Lucius sudah kembali tidak bisa dibaca ekspresinya. Masih ada sedikit keangkuhan dalam sorot matanya ketika memandang berkeliling Rumah Sakit

Saat ini Draco masih tidur. Madam Pomfrey sudah mengobati kakinya yang patah dan berkata bahwa kakinya akan sembuh total dalam semalam. Sementara itu Madam Pomfrey juga sudah memberikan berbagai ramuan pada Draco dan Narcissa untuk menyembuhkan _shock_ dan luka dalam yang mereka alami pasca merasakan kutukan Cruciatus yang sangat kuat. Draco tertidur setelah diberi Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Narcissa menolak untuk diberi Ramuan itu juga. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menunggui anaknya dan tidak ingin tidur.

"Miss Granger?"

Suara Madam Pomfrey membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Dia berbalik dan melihat Madam Pomfrey sedang memandangnya sambil membawa nampan berisi berbagai ramuan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin pergi ke Aula Besar? Kau tentunya sudah mendengar bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dikalahkan bukan? Teman-temanmu pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang," ujar Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione tampak baru sadar akan sesuatu. Dia menepuk dahinya. Ya—tentu saja. Kenapa dia masih berada disini? Seharusnya sekarang dia menemui Harry, Ron, Ginny dan yang lain. Dia sudah mendengar berita tentang Harry yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort dari orang-orang yang datang ke Rumah Sakit beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan dia masih disini? Harry masih hidup! Demi Rambut Putih Merlin! Hermione melompat bangun dari tempat duduknya ketika mengingat kembali bahwa sahabatnya masih hidup. Voldemort gagal membunuhnya lagi ternyata. Eh, sebenarnya Harry itu bisa mati atau tidak sih? Pikir Hermione.

"Yah, Anda benar, Madam Pomfrey. Kurasa sekarang aku akan ke Aula Besar. Terima Kasih." Hermione segera meninggalkan Madam Pomfrey dan berlari keluar Rumah Sakit menuju Aula Besar.

. . .

Matahari naik dengan mantap di atas Hogwarts, menyinari Aula Besar dengan cahaya kebahagiaan. Dunia Sihir sedang bersorak. Pangeran Kegelapan, Dia-yang-Namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut, Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, atau apapun sebutannya—sudah mati, dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter—Anak yang Bertahan Hidup, Sang Terpilih dan Pahlawan Dunia Sihir.

Aula Besar dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang bersorak, berpesta. Para peri-rumah kembali pada pekerjaan mereka. Kali ini mereka berkeliling di antara orang-orang, membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan dan minuman, menawarkannya pada semua orang yang mereka lewati.

Harry Potter berada di tengah keramaian itu. Duduk di antara Ron dan Ginny Weasley. Keluarga Weasley yang lain mengelilinginya. Semua orang yang melewatinya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk sekedar menyapanya atau menepuk punggungnya.

Harry memandang berkeliling. Dia melihat keluarga-keluarga yang kembali berkumpul. Dia melihat Centaurus Firenze sedang menyembuhkan diri di sudut. Dia melihat Neville, pedang Gryffindor tergeletak di sebelah piringnya sementara dia makan. Semuanya sudah kembali. Hari yang sudah lama dia nantikan akhirnya datang juga. Keadaan dimana tidak ada Voldemort yang terus berusaha menguasai Dunia Sihir, memasang harga yang sangat tinggi untuk kepalanya. Dia berpikir semuanya sudah sempurna sekarang. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi—

Lagi-lagi Harry menjulurkan kepalanya, memandang berkeliling Aula Besar. Berusaha mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut cokelat lebat, sahabatnya—Hermione Granger. Dia belum melihatnya lagi sejak dia mengalahkan Voldemort. Dia yakin Hermione tidak ada dalam rombongan orang-orang yang berebut untuk memeluknya setelah dia manjatuhkan Voldemort. Kemana dia? Pikir Harry.

"Hei, Ron, apakah kau melihat Hermione?" Tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum melihatnya sejak tadi," jawab Ron. Dia juga ikut menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mencari Hermione.

"Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah saat aku, Hermione dan Luna melawan Bellatrix. Tapi setelah mom mengambil alih, dia menghilang," ujar Ginny.

Harry tampak berpikir tentang ketidakhadiran salah satu sahabatnya ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja.

"Hermione."

Harry menoleh dan melihat Ginny menatap ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Harry ikut melihat arah pandang Ginny dan menemukan Hermione berdiri di sana, tampak kelelahan tapi tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Hermione berlari ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya sambil berteriak keras, "Harry!"

Harry berdiri dan menyambut Hermione dalam pelukannya. Hermione memeluk Harry erat sekali. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar kembali, masih hidup, bahkan sehat.

"Harry—Harry. Ini benar kau kan? Kau masih hidup? Kau masih hidup," bisik Hermione.

"Ya—Ugh—Hermione, biarkan aku mengambil napas," ujar Harry setelah Hermione memeluknya erat cukup lama.

"Oh—maaf, Harry. Aku hanya—terlalu senang. Aku senang sekali kau masih hidup. Oh, Harry," Hermione kembali memeluk Harry erat-erat. Kali ini Harry benar-benar tersedak.

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Kalau kau begitu terus, Harry akan benar-benar tewas. Ironisnya, itu semua karena ulah sahabatnya, bukan karena Kau-Tahu-Siapa," ujar Ron nyengir.

Hermione mendelik ke arahnya dengan wajah merah. "Oh, Ron. Voldemort sudah mati. Dia sudah kalah dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Jadi bisakah kau menyebutnya dengan Voldemort? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi dengan menyebut namanya, Ron," ujar Hermione. Ron hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Err—Hermione, jadi—darimana saja kau? Kami mencarimu sejak tadi, kau tahu?" Tanya Harry.

"Oh—aku—" Hermione tampak berpikir. Bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya jika mereka tahu bahwa dia baru saja menolong Malfoy dan ibunya?

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Aku baru saja dari Rumah Sakit—" Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus melanjutkan pada teman-temannya.

"Rumah Sakit? Kau terluka, Mione?" Tanya Ginny.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Hermione.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Oh—baiklah. Aku tadi menolong Malfoy dan ibunya. Aku ikut mengantar mereka ke Rumah Sakit karena—"

"Kau menolong Malfoy?" Potong Ron. _"Kau menolong Malfoy?"_

Ron melotot pada Hermione yang balas melotot padanya.

"Ya, aku menolongnya. Lalu kenapa?" Hermione mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Mione, _dia seorang Malfoy!_" Desis Ron dengan penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kenapa kalau dia seorang Malfoy, Ron? Malfoy juga manusia kan? Apa salahnya aku menolongnya. Asal kau tahu, aku menolongnya saat dia dan ibunya sedang disiksa oleh bibinya yang gila itu. Tentu saja aku tidak menolongnya dari pejuang Hogwarts, kalau itu yang kau mau tahu!"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Mione. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Ron," ujar Harry, "kurasa tidak apa-apa kan Hermione menolong Malfoy. Karena—karena Mrs. Malfoy juga sudah menolongku."

"Apa?"

"_Apa?"_

"Benarkah itu, Harry?" Tanya Hermione ingin tahu.

"Ya," jawab Harry, lalu dia mulai menuturkan kisahnya dalam Hutan Terlarang. Tentang Batu Kebangkitan yang ada didalam Snitch, bagaimana dia memanggil orangtuanya, Sirius dan Remus, bagaimana Kutukan Avada Kedavra menghantamnya dan dia masih hidup, Voldemort yang percaya bahwa dia sudah mati dan peran Narcissa Malfoy untuk pernyataan itu.

. . .

Harry, Hermione, Ron dan Ginny berjalan bersama menuju Rumah Sakit di sayap kastil. Saat itu hari sudah mulai gelap. Aula besar masih ramai saat mereka meninggalkannya tadi. Orang-orang dewasa yang ikut bertempur diijinkan untuk tinggal sementara di Hogwarts dan membantu perbaikan bagian-bagian kastil yang rusak.

Sesampainya mereka di Rumah Sakit, Harry membuka pintu dan menuju tempat Draco Malfoy terbaring, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy masih setia menemani Draco yang masih tidur. Mereka tampak terkejut dan—agak _takut_ melihat kedatangan Harry dan kawan-kawan.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Harry.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius mengangguk hormat pada Harry. "Apa yang membuat kami sekeluarga mendapat kehormatan atas kunjunganmu ini Mr. Potter?"

Harry tersenyum pada kedua Malfoy Senior itu. "Harry saja, Mr. Malfoy. Ya. Aku ingin berbicara pada Mrs. Malfoy—tepatnya, berterima kasih." Harry menatap langsung Narcissa. "Terima kasih karena Anda telah membantu saya. Anda menyelamatkan nyawa saya."

"Tidak perlu, —"

"Harry saja, ."

"Oh—H—Harry..Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Dan—mungkin seperti yang kalian ketahui, semua Pelahap Maut yang masih hidup, tertangkap atau kabur akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara Azkaban." Harry menatap Lucius kali ini dan melihat wajah Lucius memutih. Harry bisa menduga horror sedang menyelimuti Lucius Malfoy. Mungkin dia teringat kembali akan hari-harinya di Azkaban sebelum dibebaskan oleh Voldemort.

"Tapi—" Harry melanjutkan. "Saya bisa memastikan bahwa itu tidak berlaku untuk kalian. Saya sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa kalian semua akan terbebas dari hukuman itu. Saya akan bersaksi di depan Wizengamot bahwa Mrs. Malfoy telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Saya yakin pernyataan saya akan cukup untuk menghapus semua kesalahan kalian—atau setidaknya menguranginya."

Lucius dan Narcissa tampak agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Harry. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Harry masih tersenyum dan menunggu jawaban mereka dengan tenang.

"Ehm—Mr. Potter, kami sangat—menghargai kebaikan Anda. Tapi—"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun, Sir. Saya menjamin bahwa nama Anda akan bersih kembali. Saya ingin membangun kembali hubungan yang baik di antara kita, Sir. Saya harap Anda menerimanya," ujar Harry, kemudian dia nyengir. "Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan, Harry saja, Sir?"

"Baiklah, —Harry. Kami tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi tentang kebaikan Anda. Kami hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kami menyesal telah membangun hubungan yang buruk dengan Anda. Kami sungguh menyesal telah memilih jalan yang salah. Dan kami juga berharap bisa membangun kembali hubungan yang baik dengan Anda, Mr—Harry. Begitu juga dengan Mr dan Miss Weasley." Lucius menatap Ron dan Ginny, kemudian Hermione. "Dan Miss. Granger, tentu saja."

"Saya senang mendengarnya, Sir." Harry mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Lucius. Lucius tampak bergeming sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Harry.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya kami juga mau melihat keadaan anak Anda. Tapi sepertinya dia masih beristirahat dan kami tidak mau mengganggu. Kurasa kami akan kembali besok," kata Harry.

"Tentu saja—H—Harry. Kami senang menyambut kedatanganmu," ujar Narcissa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kami permisi dulu, Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy." Harry dan teman-temannya baru akan beranjak pergi ketika Narcissa memanggil salah satu di antara mereka.

"Miss Granger." Hermione menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" Narcissa menatap Hermione, masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Y—ya. Tentu saja Mrs. Malfoy," kata Hermione sambil menatap teman-temannya. Harry mengangguk pada Hermione dan berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit, diikuti oleh Ron dan Ginny.

Narcissa menatap Hermione dan menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada Hermione. Bukan senyum sinis ataupun senyum menghina. Narcissa Malfoy benar-benar tersenyum padanya! Hermione merasa kakinya langsung lemas seketika saat itu.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa memulai, "aku tahu selama ini aku memiliki banyak kesalahan padamu—dan aku menyesali itu. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang seharusnya aku katakan padamu, tapi—well, aku berterima kasih padamu, Miss Granger."

Narcissa masih tetap tersenyum ketika dia melanjutkan, "Aku merasa malu padamu dan pada diriku sendiri. Setelah semua yang kulakukan dan kukatakan padamu, kau masih berbaik hati mau menolongku. Tepatnya—_menyelamatkan nyawaku_. Tampaknya aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Miss Granger."

"Saya senang bisa membantu Anda, Mrs. Malfoy. Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan yang sudah berlalu. Saya tahu Anda orang yang baik. Anda juga menyelamatkan Harry dan saya juga berterima kasih untuk itu," ujar Hermione sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Aku berharap kita bisa memulai awal yang baru lagi, Miss. Granger. Aku ingin kita bisa memulai hubungan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya—mengingat hubungan kita sangat buruk sebelum ini," kata Narcissa sambil tertawa kecil. Hermione merasa seperti sedang bermimpi melihatnya.

"Saya juga berharap begitu, Mrs. Malfoy," kata Hermione.

"Aku juga meminta maaf padamu, Miss Granger. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi setelah ini. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu dan juga Ha—Harry. Terutama padamu, Miss. Kau telah menyelamatkan istri dan anakku," kata Lucius.

"Sama-sama, Sir."

Mereka berada dalam keheningan sesaat, berusaha mengutarakan pikiran masing-masing, ketika satu suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kurasa—aku juga perlu minta maaf padamu, Granger."

Serentak Hermione dan kedua Malfoy senior menoleh pada Draco. Draco sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat dan sesekali dia meringis kesakitan, tapi dia berusaha menatap Hermione.

"Draco, kau sudah bangun, Nak? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Baik, mum," jawab Draco, menoleh sesaat pada ibunya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Hermione dengan tatapan seperti sedang berpikir. "Terima kasih, Granger. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan ibuku—dan aku."

"Sama-sama, Malfoy."

"Aku ingin—well—maaf—untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Aku tahu aku memiliki banyak sekali kesalahan padamu dan aku ingin memperbaikinya," ujar Draco.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy. Kita bisa memulai awal yang baru lagi kan?"

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis—yang tampak lebih mirip dengan seringai karena pada saat bersamaan dia meringis kesakitan. Hermione menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'.

Kemudian Hermione menghabiskan lagi sedikit waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan keluarga Malfoy. Hermione bisa merasakan perubahan sikap mereka pasca perang berakhir. Keluarga Malfoy tampak lebih terbuka, walaupun masih ada sikap angkuh mereka—terutama Lucius. Tapi secara keseluruhan, mereka tidak lagi memandang perbedaan status darah Hermione. Tidak ada lagi tatapan merendahkan yang dilayangkan pada Hermione. Dan Hermione bersyukur untuk perubahan itu.

Keesokan harinya, Draco sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesembuhannya. Hermione juga datang lagi mengunjungi Rumah Sakit bersama Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Neville. Harry tampaknya sudah bisa melupakan semua ketegangan antara dia dan Draco selama beberapa tahun. Ginny dan Neville juga bisa menerima kembali Draco. Hanya Ron yang tampaknya masih sulit memaafkan Draco. Bahkan Hermione dan Ginny harus beberapa kali menginjak kaki Ron yang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyinggung Draco saat mereka sedang mengobrol.

Hermione tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari saat ini. Dunia yang aman dan damai, tanpa ada penyihir hitam yang meneror di berbagai tempat. Kementrian yang sedang berusaha membangun kembali Dunia Sihir yang lebih baik. Dan yang paling menonjol adalah penghapusan status darah antara pure blood, half blood dan mudblood. Sekarang semua masyarakat sihir adalah sama, tanpa adanya status darah. Semua bisa bersahabat dan berhubungan dengan baik.

Dan setelah selesai diperbaiki, Hogwarts akan kembali dibuka. Hermione sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali belajar dan melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya. Semua asrama kembali saling membangun hubungan yang baik. Bahkan sebagian besar anak-anak Gryffindor, Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw sudah sepakat untuk sama-sama memaafkan asrama Slytherin dan memulai hubungan yang baik antar-asrama. Persatuan asrama yang dicita-citakan oleh Dumbledore tampaknya akan segera terwujud.

Hermione tersenyum memikirkan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi setelah kejatuhan Voldemort. Banyak hal baik yang terjadi dan—ya, dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih baik dari yang terjadi sekarang. Awal yang baru akan segera dimulai.

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

A/N : Chapter 8 selesai. Maaf kalau ending chapter ini agak GaJe atau gimana soal deskripsinya. Boleh kritik dan saran kok, lewat review atau PM. Tinggal satu chapter lagi. Nantikan penutupnya. :D

Now, Review, please.


	9. Wedding Day

Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling, saya cuma minjam.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Last chapter. Akhirnya kita sampai juga di penghujung. Terima kasih buat semua yang udah mendukung saya sampai saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. Terima kasih juga yang ngga ada habisnya buat semua readers and reviewers.**

**Last, Read and Review please.

* * *

**

**You're not a Murderer**

"**Kau bahagia?"**

7 tahun kemudian…

Hermione Granger berdiri mematut diri di cermin. Rambut cokelat lebatnya sudah ditata sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah sanggul anggun dengan tiara yang sangat cantik. Gaun putihnya melebar dengan indah. Hari itu, dia tampak sangat cantik.

"Hermione?"

"Harry!" Seru Hermione ketika melihat sahabatnya muncul. Harry Potter berdiri di pintu sambil menggendong putra pertamanya, James Sirius Potter dengan Ginny Weasley Potter yang merangkul lengannya. "Ginny!"

"Halo, Hermione."

Ginny menghampiri Hermione dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

"Halo, James. Apa kabar?" Hermione membelai pipi James Potter junior dengan lembut. James yang baru berusia satu tahun itu tertawa pada Hermione.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah siap untuk hari besarmu?" Tanya Ginny.

"Sangat siap, Gin. Aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar lagi," jawab Hermione nyengir.

"Wah, benarkah itu, Hermione?" goda Ginny. Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hermione," puji Harry.

"Oh, jangan membuat istrimu cemburu, Harry. Tapi terima kasih pujiannya." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tidak perlu cemburu padamu, Mione. Kalau aku mau cemburu padamu pasti sudah dari dulu. Beraninya kau mendekati Harry dari tahun pertama, bahkan sebelum aku bisa berbicara dengan benar di depannya," gurau Ginny. Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yeah. Dia memang sangat berani, Gin. Kau ingat, bahkan dia pernah memelukku di tahun kedua. Astaga, kau benar-benar pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan, Miss. Granger," canda Harry. Hermione nyengir semakin lebar.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan menggodaku terus," ujar Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Hermione? Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan tiba," kata Harry kemudian.

Hermione tersenyum saat menjawab, "Aku juga tidak pernah menyangkanya, Harry. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berani memikirkan hari ini akan tiba."

"Kalau bertahun-tahun lalu kau memberitahu aku bahwa hari ini akan tiba, aku akan bilang bahwa kau sudah gila, Hermione. Aku akan berpikir kau mengalami gangguan jiwa dan perlu dikirim ke Rumah Sakit St. Mungo bagian kerusakan otak," kata Harry dengan serius. Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia sedang merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga akan menyangka bahwa diriku sudah gila, Harry. Tapi untungnya semua itu sudah berlalu. Kau lihat sendiri kan semua perubahannya? Dan tentu saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Harry Potter—Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, Sang Terpilih, The boy who—"

"Oh, tidak lagi, Hermione. Berhentilah menyebutku dengan sebutan-sebutan itu," keluh Harry, "—oh, tidak, James. Jangan lakukan itu!" Harry menjauhkan dasinya dari jangkauan James yang sedang berusaha untuk menggapai ujung dasi Harry dan melilitkannya ke wajah Harry. Hermione tersenyum melihat tangan kecil James yang masih menggapai-gapai ujung dasi yang di terpaksa dilepas oleh Harry dan dijauhkan dari tangan James sebelum anaknya itu berhasil mencekiknya dengan sukses.

Ginny mengambil James dari gendongan Harry dan James kini beralih menarik kalung Ginny. " Oh, tidak, James!" Seru Ginny. Hermione kini tertawa melihat kesibukan Harry dan Ginny dalam mengurusi kenakalan James.

"Oh ya, Hermione." Ginny kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hermione setelah memastikan James tidak akan berbuat jahil lagi. " Ron titip salam untukmu. Dia mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Dia juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir di hari bahagiamu ini."

Hermione menatap Ginny dalam-dalam dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku merasa bersalah padanya, Gin."

" Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengatasi ini semua." Ginny tersenyum. "Yah, walaupun aku juga sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak menjadi kakak iparku."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. " Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"

" Akhir-akhir ini dia banyak menyibukkan diri di kantor. Melibatkan diri dalam berbagai misi auror. Hari ini juga dia mengikuti misi di luar London. Harus kuakui, aku sedikit khawatir akan sikapnya belakangan ini," kata Harry. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika mengatakannya. Hermione semakin merasa bersalah mendengar kata-kata Harry.

Ginny menyadari ekspresi Hermione dan berkata, " Hermione, percayalah, nantinya juga dia akan kembali menjadi Ron yang dulu. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan ini."

"Aku tahu, Gin. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakitinya. Aku tahu dia pasti kecewa dengan pilihanku," ujar Hermione.

"Hmm—well—sebenarnya aku juga sangat terkejut ketika kau mengabarkan hal ini padaku, Mione. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Kupikir juga kau pasti akan jadian dengan Ron setelah perang besar." Harry mengangkat bahunya.

" Hermione. Aku yakin kau pasti punya berbagai pertimbangan untuk memilih, dan aku tahu kau pasti memilih yang terbaik. Nantinya juga Ron pasti akan menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya," hibur Ginny.

" Yeah, thanks Gin," ujar Hermione.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan masuklah Mr dan Mrs. Granger ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger," sapa Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Harry. Ginny," balas Mr. Granger sambil mengangguk. Mrs. Granger tersenyum pada Harry dan Ginny sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putri tunggalnya.

Merasa bahwa sekarang adalah momen untuk keluarga Granger, maka Harry memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Err—Hermione, kalau begitu aku dan Ginny keluar dulu ya. Sekali lagi, selamat untukmu dan semoga kau bahagia," ujar Harry.

"Terima kasih, Harry, Ginny," ujar Hermione sambil memeluk Ginny lagi. "Terima kasih juga, James." Hermione mencubit pipi James yang tertawa dan berusaha menggapai Hermione sebelum dibawa keluar oleh Ginny.

Hermione masih tersenyum menatap pintu ketika ibunya memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ouch—mum—pelan-pelan." Hermione nyaris terjatuh karena menahan ibunya. Jean Granger terisak di bahu putrinya. William Granger juga tampak tidak bisa menahan haru ketika melihat Hermione dalam balutan gaun pengantin.

"Hermione—oh, putri kecilku. Mum tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang begitu cepat. Oh, Hermione," isak Jean Granger.

" Dia sudah bukan putri kecil kita lagi, Jean. Dia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang dan sebentar lagi dia akan menikah." Suara Mr. Granger terdengar sedikit bergetar dan Hermione tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa harunya. Ayahnya memang selalu seperti itu, menunjukkan rasa haru adalah suatu kelemahan dan menurunkan wibawa menurut ayahnya. Tapi bagi Hermione, tidak seharusnya ayahnya memikirkan itu sekarang. Dihari bahagianya, yang juga merupakan perpisahan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Yah, walaupun bukan berpisah selamanya.

" Apa kau bahagia, Nak?" Tanya Mrs. Granger.

" Tentu saja aku bahagia, Mum." Hermione tersenyum menenangkan pada ibunya. Kemudian dia menoleh pada ayahnya dan melihat ayahnya bermata merah.

"Dad," panggilnya. Hermione melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan ganti memeluk ayahnya. Mr. Granger tampak agak terkejut, tapi dia balas memeluk Hermione. " Aku sayang padamu, Dad. Kau ayah terbaik yang bisa aku miliki. Terima Kasih," ujar Hermione pelan.

Suara isakan memberitahu Hermione bahwa pertahanan ayahnya sudah jebol. Selama ini, Hermione memang belum pernah mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada ayahnya dan menurutnya sekarang adalah momen yang tepat.

Mrs. Granger ikut memeluk Hermione lagi sehingga sekarang ketiga Granger itu saling berpelukan.

" Jangan menangis lagi, Hermione sayang. Nanti make-up mu bisa luntur," ujar Mrs. Granger beberapa saat kemudian.

Hermione menyeka matanya perlahan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya. " Yeah, mum. Kurasa aku akan memeperbaikinya sebentar sebelum upacara nanti."

"Upacaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, sayang. Lebih baik kau perbaiki sekarang, " ujar Mr. Granger.

Hermione tersenyum pada ayah dan ibunya sebelum berjalan menuju meja rias untuk memperbaiki riasannya yang sedikit luntur. Dia terus tersenyum, merasakan bahwa setidaknya untuk kali ini dia merasa dekat dengan ayahnya.

x.x.x.x

Hermione POV

Waktunya hampIr tiba. Sebentar lagi, upacara pernikahanku akan segera dimulai. Perasaanku campur aduk antara bahagia, tegang, bersemangat dan entah apalagi yang kurasakan.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ayahku juga mulai tegang. Berkali-kali dia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Ibuku lebih tenang. Dia bahkan terus membelai bahuku untuk mengurangi keteganganku.

" Sudah waktunya, Hermione." Ayahku melihat pada jam tangannya kemudian menatap jam dinding di ruangan seolah mengecek apakah waktu sedang menipunya atau tidak.

Aku bangkit berdiri, disusul oleh ibuku dan kami bertiga keluar bersama.

Mendekati aula tempat pernikahanku, aku sudah bisa mendengar alunan musik mars pernikahan yang biasa. Tapi bagiku, alunan musik itu terdengar luar biasa.

Ibuku masuk terlebih dulu setelah memelukku. Ayahku berdeham untuk menghilangkan sedikit kegugupannya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut tangannya dan kami siap berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju tempat calon suamiku.

Aku mulai berjalan di sepanjang lorong dengan ayahku yang memegang tanganku. Aku menatap lurus ke depan. Di depan sana, calon suamiku sudah menungguku dengan senyum khasnya. Rambut pirangnya tampak rapi dan aku melihatnya memandang lurus ke arahku dengan mata abu-abunya.

Melihatnya berdiri di depan sana, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lorong gereja ini terlalu panjang dan aku berjalan terlalu lambat. Aku ingin berlari dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan calon suamiku secepat mungkin. Aku ingin upacara ini cepat selesai dan kami resmi menjadi suami istri.

'Oh, Hermione Granger, tenangkan dirimu. Tenang. Ini bukan seperti dirimu saja,' batinku. Aku mengambil napas perlahan untuk mengatasi kegugupanku. Sepertinya ayahku menyadari kegugupanku dan dia menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat. Genggamannya cukup untuk menenangkanku.

Sedikit lagi.

Sepuluh langkah lagi.

Lima langkah lagi.

Draco Malfoy tersenyum semakin lebar ketika aku mencapai tempatnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan ayahku meletakkan tanganku ke dalam tangannya. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada ayahku sebelum aku menatap wajah pria di hadapanku dengan senyum.

"Tuan dan Nyonya." Seorang penyihir dengan rambut yang sudah menipis memulai upacara pernikahanku—tidak—_kami_.

"Kita berkumpul pada hari ini untuk merayakan penyatuan dua jiwa…"

Draco meremas tanganku pelan dan entah mengapa, itu membuatku merasa sulit untuk bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh penyihir itu.

"Apakah kau, Draco Malfoy, menerima Hermione Granger sebagai istrimu di saat senang maupun susah…"

Aku merasa mataku mulai memanas ketika mendengar Draco berkata, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"…dan aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri."

Pria berambut tipi situ mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menghujaniku dan Draco dengan bintang-bintang perak. Di luar aula, suara letusan memberitahuku bahwa George Weasley telah meluncurkan kembang api produk Sihir Sakti Weasley. Burung-burung gereja muncul dari dalam balon-balon emas yang meletus dan beterbangan ke berbagai arah. Para tamu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Draco menatapku dengan senyum yang menyerupai cengiran masih terstempel di wajahnya. Jemarinya membelai pipiku dengan lembut dan tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mencium pelan bibirku.

Aku melupakan fakta bahwa semua tamu masih menatap pada kami, beberapa di antara mereka mulai bersiul-siul dan bersorak. Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu ibuku, Jean Granger dan ibu mertuaku, Narcissa Malfoy terisak ke dalam sapu tangan mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak melihat ayah kami yang memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah—yang walau sedikit—muncul di wajah masing-masing. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang aku tahu—yang aku pedulikan adalah seseorang yang sedang menciumku dengan lembut saat ini. Orang yang paling aku cintai, suamiku, Draco Malfoy.

x.x.x.x

Normal POV

Upacara dilanjutkan dengan pesta di Malfoy Manor. Pesta di adakan di halaman Malfoy Manor yang memang sangat luas dan mampu menampung para tamu yang berjumlah sangat banyak.

Hermione dan Draco tidak hentinya menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu, baik kerabat maupun teman-teman mereka.

Lantai dansa telah dibuka. Hermione turun ke lantai dansa bersama dengan Lucius Malfoy, sedangkan Draco dengan Jean Granger. Tidak lama kemudian, William Granger berdansa dengan Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar melihat pasangan-pasangan dansa ini. Sungguh aneh jika dulu dia memikirkan akan berdansa dengan Lucius Malfoy sementara ibunya berdansa dengan Draco Malfoy yang—katakanlah membenci muggle. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, betapa indahnya dunia yang baru ini bukan?

Hermione dan Draco sudah berdansa berdua cukup lama sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju salah satu meja dan duduk bersama disitu.

Draco menatap mata Hermione. Senyumnya tidak pernah hilang sejak upacara tadi. Hermione balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak perlu kau tanyakan lagi, Draco. Aku sangat-sangat bahagia sekarang," jawab Hermione.

Draco menyentuhkan jarinya ke pipi Hermione dan membelainya. Mereka mengobrol selama beberapa saat sebelum Harry dan Ginny datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hermione, Draco, selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ujar Harry sambil menjabat tangan Draco.

"Terima kasih, Harry, Ginny."

"Dimana James kecil, Gin?" Tanya Hermione.

"Dia kami tinggal di The Burrow. Ada mum yang menjaganya disana. Kami hanya bisa berharap semoga The Burrow masih utuh dan belum berubah jadi lautan atau apalah. Baru umur satu tahun saja sudah seperti itu, aku tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa dia nanti jika sudah besar. Yah, tidak heran sih, mengingat ada George dan Fred kecil yang menemaninya bermain," kata Ginny sambil menghela napas. Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Mione?" Tanya Harry sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hermione langsung memasang tampang serius dan berkata, "Well, sejujurnya aku merasa agak menyesal menikah hari ini, Harry."

Hermione bisa merasakan atmosfer yang sedikit berubah setelah dia mengatakan hal itu. Hermione tahu bahwa Draco sedang menegang di sebelahnya. Ginny tampak terkejut dan Harry memasang wajah yang cukup menakutkan.

"Kenapa, Hermione?"

"Apa yang ternyata sudah dia lakukan, Mione?" Tanya Harry pelan berbahaya sambil menunjuk ke arah Draco.

"Whoa—tenang dulu, Harry." Hermione berkata pelan sambil melirik Draco yang tampak semakin pucat. "Maksudku, aku menyesal menikah hari ini karena ternyata ini sangat menyenangkan dan membuatku bahagia! Tahu begini kan dari dulu saja aku menerima ajakan Draco untuk menikah, tidak perlu menunggu selama ini," ujar Hermione sambil nyengir dan meledak tertawa melihat ketiga orang di depannya melongo menatapnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Memangnya apa sih yang kalian pikirkan? Kalian pikir dia akan berani macam-macam terhadapku? Oh—lupakan saja _Mister Malfoy_, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya," ujar Hermione dengan suara manis berbahaya. Kemudian dia nyengir lagi.

Ginny mulai ikut tertawa, apalagi ketika Draco menghela napas lega. Harry mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi berada di dalam kantong jubah pestanya dan mencengkram tongkat sihirnya untuk mengutuk Draco jika dia benar telah menyakiti Hermione.

"Mione, sebenarnya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Harry.

"Oh ya? Siapa itu, Harry?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Err—dia—"

"Itu aku, Hermione."

Sesosok pria berambut merah muncul di belakang Harry dan Ginny, menatap langsung pada Hermione tanpa mempedulikan Draco yang mulai menegang lagi.

"R—Ron?"

"Ya, aku. Apakah kau sudah lupa padaku?" Tanya Ron.

"Tentu tidak, Ron," ujar Hermione setelah dia bisa mengatasi rasa kagetnya. "Wow, ini kejutan. Tadi Ginny bilang kalau kau tidak bisa hadir."

"Ya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk datang. Setidaknya aku tetap ingin hadir di pernikahan sahabatku," ujar Ron. Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap Draco.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Malfoy," kata Ron pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, tapi Ron tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Perlahan Draco mulai melunak dan menjabat tangan Ron yang masih terulur. "Terima kasih, Weasley."

Hermione, Harry dan Ginny saling berpandangan dengan berbagai pikiran dalam kepala masing-masing. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih mengagetkan bagi mereka ketika mereka melihat Draco dan Ron saling berangkulan dan menepuk punggung satu sama lain. Wajah mereka sudah tampak seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Harry tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa Draco dan Ron bisa menjadi sahabat seperti dirinya dengan Ron atau dirinya dengan Draco. Ya, mereka bertiga bisa bersahabat.

Ginny tersenyum membayangkan jika kakaknya itu sudah berhasil mengatasi perasaannya pada Hermione dan mulai belajar untuk menerima kenyataan dan memberi kesempatan pada gadis lain untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan merasa bebannya telah hilang. Dia tahu, mungkin dirinya dan Ron tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi, tidak bisa seperti dirinya dengan Harry. Tapi dia juga tahu, setidaknya dia dan Ron akan saling bicara tanpa ada permusuhan. Begitu juga yang akan terjadi antara Draco dan Ron.

Well—ini hari yang sempurna bagi Hermione. Hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Apakah ada lagi hari yang lebih membahagiakan dari hari ini? Itu adalah hari-hari ke depan, bersama Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-

* * *

**

A/N: Hyaa…Sudah sampai di akhir. ^^ Maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan atau aneh atau apa. :D

Di akhir fic ini, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reviewers yang udah review sampe sekarang:

**Just Ana,** **Chelesmere, Shia Zen, Rissa 'Uchiha, , revvi soler, **liana granger,** rahmarta, natsu-BlackCat, **Annisa Jane Massen,** OscuroMagiaMalfoy, licob green, **AnthyGreenerzAngel, Choco, **Infaramona,** cleopatra-dramione, **kuraishi cha22dhen,** **Nyxtheia,** **miyamiyamiyayam,** Secret-admirer, Taboo, **ficfan91,** **draconiandevil18,** blondslytherin, Red Line, Oline takarai, valentina14 dan para anonymous reviewers lainnya.

Terima kasih juga buat semua yang review di Janji Suci. ^^

Untuk terakhir kalinya di fic ini, review please…


End file.
